Changed Winchesters
by warr2654
Summary: Next part after Winchester in Training. May contain spoilers, rating for safety-may contain dark themes and mild language. Nine months later- Ashley Winchester is pregnant and about ready to give birth after loosing her father for the second time. Will she loose more of her family or is there finally an end to the Winchester family curse? Will honest motherhood suit Ashley?
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the Jungle**_

Since Ashley started to show, she had been sleeping alone in Max's bed while he picked up extra shifts at night to cover medical and baby costs. Dean was uncomfortable with his baby sister sleeping alone, but no way he was going to let a pregnant Ashley sleep in his bed- that was just wrong and messed up on so many levels.

Sam was a little less concerned about Ashley's safety and more so in her health and well being. When Max was away at work, Sam would help the now nine months pregnant Ashley around the house and getting the baby room ready in the room Ben once called his. While Sam, and Dean were hunting a vampire nest, Ashley was home with Max and Justin for the long weekend- Ben was staying alone in the larger house across the street from the small one Max bought. "We gotta get Justin moved into his room before this baby comes" Ashley sighed as she climbed out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her protruding belly.

"You know you still look hot, even if you can't see your toes" he chuckled as he stepped up to get a kiss from the mother of his child.

"Well, get it while you can cuz once I see my swollen feet again I got a person to keep alive and evil to kill."

"Baby, you gotta take a break and spend time with the kid."

"Max I know, but I am not going to stop hunting, it's my life!"

No matter how hard Max tried to talk Ashley into staying home with Justin to help him through school and the new baby, all the hunters who came from all over to see the pregnant hunter convinced her otherwise. "I just don't feel like this is a good idea" he sighed as Ashley pulled herself away to check on how Sam and Dean were doing.

"One of us will be home with you. It'll mostly be me but I gotta get some work!" As Ashley walked back out of the bathroom in her sweatpants, a sharp pain sent her into about of screams.

"Whoa, Ash you okay?" Max yelled as he lunged to Ashley's side.

"Yeah, fine. Just a real strong kick" she chuckled as she sat down onto the bed.

"You sure it was just a kick? Sam said it was getting close" Ben piped up once Ashley was relaxed after he came over to show Ashley his latest homework assignment.

"I know my due date. It's not for another two weeks, just a damn kick" she cringed as another pain shot into her belly.

"These aren't kicks, go get the truck" Max ordered Ben as he helped Ashley up and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam came rushing into the hospital's waiting room and made a beeline to where Ben was sitting with a sleeping Justin using his lap as a pillow. Unfortunately Mary and Bobby had both gone back to their respected homes and were not around to help with Justin now. "Ben!" Dean barked once he caught sight of his son "What's going on?"<p>

"She's in labor, has been for 10 hours now."

"Which room?" Sam asked.

"153 I think, but Max is already in there. Only one other person can be with her."

Dean felt uneasy leaving Ashley alone, mostly, in there. "Go ahead, Sammy" he sighed as he plopped down next to Ben. "She'll wanna have you around."

Not having to be told twice, Sam took off at a sprint towards the delivery room at the end of the hall.

* * *

><p>Ashley was rendered delirious by the pain, but her lifestyle choice made it possible to at least be semi-aware that a sweat covered Sam had just barged through her door. "Sammy, you made it" she whispered happily "but what about De?"<p>

"Psh, come on. You know he can barely handle a transfusion, no way he can watch a live birth!" Sam chuckle as he bent to kiss her salty forehead.

"Dean, can't? Isn't he the one gutting ghouls and beheading vamps?" Max chuckled as he took another tight squeeze from Ashley, signaling she just had another contraction.

"Where's Mom?" Ashley panted as the contraction started to subside.

"On her way baby, just relax" Max soothed as he shot a look of horror over to Sam.

"You two are gonna be fine" Sam said mostly for Max's sake but also a little for Ashley's sake. He was going to be an uncle to this little one coming out soon. Sam vowed to be the awesome uncle who would spoil the kid rotten and let them do whatever they wanted, while also teaching them everything he knew and making sure they got into college and out of this life. Dean would just be the chill, badass uncle who taught the kid all they would need to know about cars and opposite sex.

Another blood curdling scream rang through the white delivery room and told the nurse it was now tome to push! Sam quickly took Ashley's left side and hand since Max had her right already and got ready to welcome the newest Winchester into the messed up world he and his sister knew.

After holding her baby Tara for a couple hours and saying hi to Dean, Ben, and Justin, Ashley needed rest. Once Sam took Justin and Ben home, Max picked his newborn daughter back up and settled himself in the hospital green rocking chair. "I don't think I can do this, man."

"The hell you saying, Max?" Dean spat from where he was sitting on the other chair in the room watching Ashley carefully while she slept.

Max was fine with the idea of settling down with Ashley once he ran back into Ashley and her brothers in Colorado. But now raising a baby while she runs around hunting monsters, that was too much responsibility on his shoulders. "What if I screw this up? What if Ash gets killed on a hunt? I can't raise Tara all on my own."

"You feel that way now, you get the fuck away from my family. You are not gonna survive another chance to hurt my baby sister again!" Dean shouted as he stood up in front of the chair Max had just settled down in. He loomed terrifyingly over the new father and knew just that presence would make him run in terror if the baby hadn't done it all on her own.

Max nodded with tears in his eyes and stood up to hand Tara over to the closest thing to a father she will ever know. As he took a step closer to the door, he stole one more glance at Ashley before whispering one more request to Dean. "Please let me tell her once she gets out. You guys can have my house; I'll talk to Sam about signing it over."

* * *

><p>Ashley was happy to be surrounded by her family and the few hunters in the area that wanted to congratulate the most normal hunting family they have ever seen. The only person missing though was Max. "He uh, he wasn't feeling too great" Dean informed Ashley when she finally got a second to herself.<p>

"Pussy" she laughed as she took Tara back from Garth. Tara was the best thing that could have possibly happened to Ashley; she wanted to make sure Tara had the chance at a better life than she had been forced into. Dean tried his best to make her and Sam's childhood as normal as possible, but even he lacked sometimes. Ashley was going to make sure Tara was the most normal, bored kid on the face of this planet- but she would have two awesome uncles and two perfect brothers to help her feel weird. Once Mary walked in with a car seat and her release papers, Ashley knew it was possible and a hug smile spread across her face- _I'm going home, this new story is starting! _"We are going home, beautiful" Ashley crooned to the sleeping, pink baby in her arms. "You ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel<strong>

I stopped in to visit Ashley while she was asleep and Dean was fussing over how he was going to spoil Tara; neither Winchester saw me, but I could see straight through them. Ashley was terrified like any new mother should be; she would be nourishing, protecting, and loving this alien like being with her own body and for what? How much of a chance did this baby actually have at being normal? Dean was already harboring a secret from Tara and Ashley that put the possibility of having a relatively normal life out the window- she would have two fathers and neither of which were her biological sperm donator. If I have my way, this child will have three fathers, or maybe three big brothers- whichever would be the best role for me. I wish I could comfort Ashley, but she didn't even know that her Utopian world was already crumbling, I definitely did not want to be int eh room when that conversation happened. Plus, how long do they actually think Tara has before the demon world knows of her existence and tries to win her over like they attempted to with Sam Winchester? It was all wishful thinking on their parts.

**AN: New story, new story lines, new suggestions! Tell me what you would like to see, hear, read, know and I will see how I can toss them in. I actually have this installment all written up, but editing is always an option! Drop me a line in the reviews and I will work it in as best as I can! Thank you all for making this one shot turn into a five+ series! I never saw this coming! ~Ash**


	2. Chapter 2: The Walk Out

_**The Walk Out**_

With Sam's help, Ashley started the long walk up the driveway while Dean carried Tara and the car seat into the house. Mary was right behind her kids along with Bobby, Justin, and Ben. Once Ashley was settled on the couch and had her baby girl in her arms, Dean went to go get Max, taking Justin along to ensure he kept a level head.

"Yeah?" Max asked as he opened the wood door to see Dean standing there.

"She's home, when you gonna tell her?" he growled at the younger, broader man. Dean reached down to hold Justin's shoulder to calm the boiling rage in his stomach. Dean's muscles began to twitch as soon as the door opened, now it was almost impossible to restrain himself.

"Soon, I should go see her" he answered meekly. Of all the Winchesters, Dean scared Max the most. He was the relentless one of the family and would stop at nothing to make sure his younger siblings were more than alright.

Dean quickly turned his back on the new father and gently pushed Justin back towards the house. He couldn't believe this wimp was going to back out on Ashley again. She just endured nine months, brought his daughter into the world, and was going to leave her alone? No doubt in Dean's mind Ashley was going to pound Max to a pulp no matter how she was feeling right now, but she was also going to break again.

"De?" Ashley's small voice interrupted.

"Yeah Killer, what's wrong?" Ashley was sitting on the couch alone while everyone else got the house baby-proofed and the guest room made up for Ashley and Tara.

"Nothing, come sit with me?" She sounded so fragile and innocent right now, Max was going to break her heart again and Dean was sure she would be devastated to the point of depression again. "You got something on your mind, De?" she whispered as she put Tara down in the portable crib Justin had used next to her and relaxed against Dean's side.

"Huh? Oh, naah. Just thinking" he shrugged as he wrapped his arm around Ashley.

"What about?" she pressed.

Dean was saved by the sound of the front door opening and Max stepping inside of the living rooms he was camping out in currently "Hey Ash. How uh, h-how are you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth, everything below my waist is killing me or numb" she chuckled as she accepted Max's careful hug. "Where did you go? Didn't see you when I woke up."

Max looked apologetically over at Ashley then back down at the small baby girl sleeping in the pink blanket. "She looks just like you" he sighed.

"Max, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Ash, I uh, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, Dean can you-"

"No, no. He should stay for this" Max interrupted.

* * *

><p>Dean was right, Ashley did beat Max most way to a pulp. Despite being sore and almost immobile, it still took both Sam and Dean to pull her off the now battered and bruised Max. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed over Dean's shoulder "I can't believe you're going to walk out on me on our baby!"<p>

"I'm sorry, Ash. I'm just not ready for this. Being a father is a big deal."

Bobby had stepped right to Max's face once he let those words come out of his mouth. "You're damn right you weren't ready! No man is when his littlen just comes home, when he's forced to be a father! But the bastard sticks around when he gets a girl knocked up because he can't put a condom on right! You're a damn fool!"

"Look, Ash- please hear me out?" he begged around the suddenly scary old man in his face.

"No Max, get the hell out of my house!" she spat before collapsing into sobs in Dean's arms with Sam behind her.

"Sammy," Dean barked once he scooped the crying Ashley up bridal style to bring upstairs "make sure he gets out of town tonight."

"With a couple more bruises" Bobby threw in as he picked up a screaming Tara to follow her mother.

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks, Ashley would only leave the daybed for doctor's appointments or the occasional bath. Mary decided to rent the house in Lawrence for some extra income and live in the free one across the street so she could help out. Hunters were still coming around to see the legendary Winchester family. Some would drop off a bottle of Fireball, while others begged to team up with their operation and fight anything that was not fully human or animal. One night while Dean laid next to Ashley on the daybed, he noticed the files she had started to put together of demonic omens coming towards San Diego. "Maybe we should pick up a few extra hands" he whispered over to his dozing sister.<p>

"No, this is my family Dean. It's my fault we are in danger; it's my job to fix this" she muttered around the drowsiness filling her whole body.

"Like Hell it is! Garth can be down here in a flash and Cas even faster. This is gonna be war Ash; you're no good to Tara dead."

Ashley knew deep down Dean was right, but she had to clean up this mess mostly by herself to prove she still had it in her. "You got two months tops to fix me up" she sighed as she pulled herself up off the day bed. "Better make sure I'm ready" she ordered as he made her way towards the shared room.

Dean was close behind with the baby monitor and lowered himself onto the bed next to Ashley.

"Gotta get the gut off first, we start tomorrow" he chuckled as he closed the bedroom door to everyone else outside.

**AN: What do you all think? Please please tell me! Hope you enjoyed!~ Ash**


	3. Chapter 3: The Forgotten One

_**The Forgotten One**_

_**6 months later  
><strong>_It had been a couple months since Max left and Ashley first discovered the trail of omens coming straight for their home in San Diego. The Winchesters knew by the time Tara hit six months the demons would be knocking on their front door because they had done the same with Sam, even though then it was only one demon and his focus was only to bleed in his mouth.

Tara Noel Winchester just turned six months old and Sam tracked the demon omens to right outside San Diego city limits- tonight was the big fight! Ashley couldn't sleep due to the anxiety, but she couldn't bring herself to leave her daughters side either. "You know you gotta get some rest at least to kick demon ass" Sam sneered from the doorway. He had his arms crossed across his chest and one leg crossed over the other while he leaned against the door jam. He had been watching Ashley for a few minutes- all she did was stand over the baby girl and gently run a hand through the little brown curls littering her head.

"I can't leave her, Sammy. Demons are trying to hurt us, they will hurt her. They might hurt me and you and Dean, then maybe Ben and Justin. I can't just sleep and push these thoughts out of my head for my benefit."

"That's why I'm staying here to watch Tara. Ben has Justin under his watch and Dean will watch over you while you watch over him. I can handle myself. Go get some sleep, Little One" Sam ordered softly as he sat down in the rocking chair and crossed one leg over his knee, exposing his bare feet and clear comfort that nothing would happen tonight.

Ashley agreed and began to get settled into the large bed Dean was already hogging, she noticed there were no even breathing or even soft snores in the room. "De, you still up?" she whispered hesitantly while she stood at the edge of the bed.

"Nope" he croaked sarcastically as he rolled over onto his back, closer to the sound "why you askin'?"

"You think we can take them tomorrow?" Ashley asked hesitantly while she eased herself onto the bed and under the warm covers.

"Easily, we got a solid plan, but we both gotta crash for it to work, you know that."

Ashley agreed and rolled onto her right side to use Dean's shoulder as a pillow. She closed her eyes to the anxiety swirling all around her head of losing her entire family in one swoop. Eventually, after Dean's quick shallow breaths slowed, Ashley fell into a quiet dreamless sleep herself.

* * *

><p>As Sam and Castiel bustled around the house drawing sigils and putting up wards, Dean and Ashley put down the salt lines and drew the Devil's traps on the floor around every doorway and window opening. Bobby and Ben were working on Mary's house while she stayed upstairs with Tara. Castiel had gone over to the smaller house to get Bobby and Ben since the demons were only minutes away. "Cas, go upstairs with Mom and Tara, Ben will stay in the hall while Bobby holds down the fort with us" Dean commanded as he passed out the weapons. He was interrupted by a knock on the holy water soaked door.<p>

"It's only a friend" Castiel confirmed as he opened the door to reveal Garth and Max standing dead center of a Devil Trap.

"Get the hell out of here, Max" Sam barked, sounding just like John in that moment.

"Whoa now Sam, let the boy speak his peace. He's got good intentions" Garth drawled out as he stepped over the edge of the trap.

"Fine, in" Ashley squeaked from behind her giant of a brother. "But you fight as you speak, got it?" Bobby nodded his head and took a stand next to Ben while Ashley and Max talked it out.

"When I close my eyes I see you, no matter where I am" Max sighed as he accepted the shotgun probably filled with rock salt. Before Ashley could even respond the black cloud came floating towards the house.

"Here we go, solider up, Ash" Dean said sternly. "Max, you're down here behind us with Garth, and then out once we are done!"

"Look, you're a lover, I'm a runner. We'll just go round in this circle till Tara goes off to college. Get off now" she begged as she turned back to the two men standing next to her prepared to fight.

The door flew open to reveal a couple demons standing on the outer rim of the trap. Next the window in the living room cashed into the house by the force of the other demon peering into the now exposed house. "Where is the baby, Winchester?" a male demon asked from the group at the door.

"Nowhere near here" Ashley responded without a second's hesitation.

"You lie" he chuckled "but hey, you're a single Mom, emotions are screwed. Singer! Where's the kid?"

"Up my ass, you sonovabitch!" Bobby yelled down the stairs as Dean blasted an iron round into the man's skull; the markings trapping the demon in the vessel.

More demons rushed the house, but the five hunters stood their ground as windows upstairs began to break. _We are okay up here_ Castiel assured everyone through the thought he pushed into their minds.

_Good_ Ashley pushed back as she took a step closer to the many demons surrounding the house. "So, who sent you all here?"

"The new King of Hell," the clear leader with a bullet in his head chuckled "and you'll never guess who that is!"

"Watch us" Dean sneered as he stepped up to the salt line in the groove they made in front of the door just beyond the edge of the Devil's trap.

"Go on, kill me!"

"Naah, too easy, Airhead. We'll just kill your solider here." Dean had stepped over the line and into the Devil's trap before lunging for the woman next to the leader. As the body fell and sparked, the mass of demons foolishly rushed over the line they were just toeing to get the valuable Dean Winchester. "Ah, too slow!" he taunted once he took a step back over the edge of the circle and the salt line at once next to his siblings with a huge grin on his face.

"So, who gave the order?" Sam barked at the lone demons standing outside the circle.

"No can do, Jumbo!"

"Exorcizamus te omnis-" Ashley started chanting while Dean began firing questions at him. Ashley was sending the trapped demons back to Hell in an attempt to gain the upper hand, but then a name caught her attention and tied her tongue.

"-te rogamus. Audi nos" Sam finished for her as Dean made sure he heard the leader right and she stood mouth open.

"No way" Bobby and Ben gawked together as the three Winchesters stood slacked jawed.

"Who is that?" Max and Garth asked at the same time.

"I-its true!" the once brave leader stammered "Adam Milligan-Winchester! He's the King and gave the order to get your baby."

**AN: Whoa! Who saw that coming? Maybe they shouldn't have forgotten him down there... Tell me what you thought and if you enjoyed in a review! ~Ash**


	4. Chapter 4: The Forgotten One II

_**The Forgotten One Pt. 2**_  
>"Cas get this son of a bitch in the basement!" Dean barked once he got over the initial shock of the information the lead demon dropped on them. Ashley was still shocked into the silence and Sam was unable to move, let alone close his gaping mouth. The commontion in the house stopped suddenly when everyone heard Adam was the new King of Hell- he had taken over the job of torturing the Winchesters and making their lives horrible.<p>

"Adam? He'd never do that" Bobby scoffed as he peeked his head down the stairs, shotgun crossed his chest.

"He's been in the pit for years with Lucifer, I'd do that if I was still down there" Sam admitted once he was able to control his functions again. Sam knew what he went through was horrible, but he was Lucifer's vessel. What Adam must have gone through being Michael's vessel was nothing compared to Sam's time in the cage, plus he was pulled out almost immediately- Adam had been down there for years!

The family conference was interrupted by Castiel popping back up in the living room with a look of panic on his face. "What is it, Cas?" Ashley asked as he calmly as possible, since she now had her sleeping daughter in her arms and had been given the chance to feed her daughter before her bedtime, thanks to Mary.

"More demons, it seems they planned a second wave. They are coming in stronger."

"Shit, go back upstairs with Justin and Tara" Dean ordered Bobby. "Ben, you come down here with us."

"A-are you sure? I don't think I'm ready for this" he admitted to Ashley, who handed Tara back over to Bobby.

"You will be fine bud, you know what you're doing" Ashley smiled. Ben had grown up physically as well as mentally in the time since he started training. His muscles grew tighter and larger with the workouts Dean and Ashley kept pushing onto the boy. Ben had also toughened up into something similar to a younger Dean, but still was pretty close to his legit father, aunt, and uncle. He grew more protective over Justin and Tara, but Ben still tried to be normal. "I just don't think now is the time to give me a bigger hunt" he cringed. His mind was stuck on the fact that Justin an Tara's future rested in his hands directly now. _What if I fail? Ashley would never forgive me and I'd be letting Sam and Dad down._

The second wave of demons were coming down the road faster and thicker than the first. Everyone had grown silent with fear, but only the three Winchester siblings shared a quick look between them- the same look they shared when a huge throw down was about to happen and nobody expected to walk out in one piece. It was their way of saying "goodbye" and "I love you" without being bullied for actually saying the words outloud and creating a chick-flick moment.

They were all at peace.

* * *

><p>Demons surrounded the two story house, blocking all streetlight's from the outside. There was no shadow's on the wall and no dim yellow light to illuminate everyone's faces. "So uh, how do we fight them if they don't take a body?" Ben questioned as the blackish smoke continued to flood down the street.<p>

"Oh, they will" Ashley sighed as she only looked up at the sky with utter confusion spread across her face. Why were they hesitating? Demons usually jumped on anything that used to have a pulse.

"Thing is, it'll be our neighbors. Trying to sike us out" Sam explained hesitantly, knowing there was no way he could stabb Mr. Rogers from next door through his sweater vest and kacky pants.

"Shit" Ben sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his peach fuzz face. _Mr. Rogers is always nice to me. what if they ride him and come to kill us wearing his face? _

"Just focus on keeping them out of the house and exercise them" Dean barked as the smoke began to shoot down in black tendrils. "All good up there?"

"Yup" Max yelled down the stairs, where Garth now joined him. The foyer was a family affair now, but the stairs still had to be heavily guarded in case the front line fell.

_Very comfortable and relaxed in here_ Castiel informed everyone by pushing the all clear into their minds.

"Here we go…again" Ashley whispered as she took a step up in between her brothers and in front of Ben.

"Nobody's gonna get hurt, Ash" Sam said as he gave her a quick squeeze on the shoulder.

"Except these sons of bitches" Dean growled as the first black eyed humans began to come up their drive way.

"Show time" the three Winchesters said together as they pulled out their blades. Dean had dug out his old Purgatory blade, Sam had the demon knife, while Ashley and Ben wielded an angel blade each. Bobby also put together a gun very similar to the colt for everyone since he found out Ashley was pregnant, so everyone, but Castiel, was packing that as well.

"Hope this works" Max hemmed and hawed from the top stair right as the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>The casual sound echoed through the house. The echo was eerie, but nobody so much as flinched. Another male demon had quickly filled the now vacant lead position. "Sam, Dean, Ashley" the cocky demon greeted the three hunters from the center of the Devil's Trap. Much to Sam and Ben's fears, the deomon had chosen Mr. Rogers to throw everyone off their game.<p>

"You look like a dick" Dean sneered at the nicely dressed man in front of him.

"I think this meat suit's name was Richard, could have gone by Dick" he chuckled as he took a step closer to the guarded house. "I am Daniel's replacement and brought my coworkers to help end this standoff."

"Who's Daniel?" Ben squeaked from behind the line of Winchesters. _Mr. Rogers really was the perfect neighbor, I will miss him._

"The demon you currently have residing in your basement, Ben."

"Lookie here Mr. Dick" Ashley snapped at the trapped demon, trying to avoid using the possessed man's actual name "you're not getting us to stand down or hand over the baby!"

"Easy, young lady. I'm not here for Tara. Just a message from the King."

"Look, Mr. Dick" Garth said with a shotgun slung over his shoulder, he had walked down a few of the steps to clearly see the man he was addressing, "we've had one heck of a night and could use a break. Wanna just leave a message with uh, someone?"

"Adam just wanted to let you three know he was going to make your lives miserable for forgetting him" Dick said ignoring the thin man attempting to sound tough.

"Noted" Sam snapped back at Richard as he stepped closer to the line separating him from being demon food.

"Now got the fuck out of my town and out of Mr. Rogers" Ashley shakily ordered.

"With pleasure, take care of Tara. I would hate to see her fall into the wrong hands." Richard allowed all the demons to evacuate the people they possessed and leave before turning to ask to be released. Once Dean broke the trap, Richard walked down the driveway cockier than ever before and deposited Mr. Rogers back in his house before smoking out the chimney in front of everyone's eyes.

**AN: Nice little twist in that last chapter right?! What do you think will happen to the Winchesters? Would love to hear your thoughts! ~Ash**


	5. Chapter 5: Remember the Alamo

**_Remember_**_** the Alamo Pt. 1**_

Bobby left to go back to South Dakota once the immediate threat dwindled down, but continued to check in with Sam about any information he was able to dig up. Recently he was able to figure out how to become King of Hell and how to replace them, but the one part everyone was still stuck on was how Adam got out of the cage without Michael having a piggyback ride. Ashley was lounging on the couch, helping Sam with research when her cell began to ring. "Yeah Bobby, got anything?" she yawned into the phone.

"Yeah, more sleep than you" he barked into the phone playfully.

"Well I got a kid and a baby, what's your excuse?" she chuckled as she lounged more into the chair, pulling the afghan down on top of her.

"I got one strange case. Couple goes missing while out hunting years ago. Police believe they found their bodies, but they were eaten to the point of being unrecognizable and they aren't all bug food, faces peering back up at the detectives."

"Ew, Bobby! Could have left that detail out." Ever since Ashley gave birth, she had become a little more squeamish than before. Now the talk of eaten bodies and preserved dead faces made her stomach flip-flop.

"Yeah, but they were spotted by two other hikers alive and well. Now John and Wendy, couple days after the first couple was found, have been found eaten" Bobby explained.

"Hmm, alright. We'll go check it out. Where is this happening?"

"Los Alamos, New Mexico."

Ashley hung the phone up as soon as Bobby finished talking and felt her stomach clench with anxiety, or possibly the gore associated with this case. This was a big one and one that required the three of them to work together, but Tara was only six months old! "What did Bobby have to say?" Sam asked when Ashley didn't automatically volunteer the information.

"Uh, a weird case in Los Alamos. He's got no clue as to what it could be."

"So, why the face?"

"Tara- what if she gets sick? What if more demons come?" Ashley choked out around the growing lump in her throat.

"Ash, she's a tough little Peanut, plus Castiel will be watching. You can't go over protective Mom on us now" Sam chuckled.

"Guess you're right" Ashley sighed as she closed the book on her lap. "But if you're wrong-"

"I know you'll kick my ass" Sam interrupted with his childish grin spreading across his heavily stubbled face. He also closed the book that was open in front of him and pushed himself up to sit down on the couch next to his baby sister.

As soon as Sam was sitting next to her, Ashley moved into his left side and closed her eyes to the musty smell that rode in Sam's pores and always followed him around. "God I missed the simple life" she sniffled into Sam's lap.

"And the Winchester curse strikes again."

* * *

><p>Dean reluctantly agreed to allow Ashley to drive her Mustang instead of taking the Impala simply because he could tell she missed her car and was going stir crazy. A couple hours into the drive, both Sam and Dean fell asleep, leaving her alone with her thoughts and the sound of Dean's small snores coming over the radio. Mary had agreed to keep an eye on the kids, but she would never be able to keep Justin and Tara as safe as Ashley could. Ben would be able to help, but no way he could do it all on his own. <em>Maybe if Max didn't walk away from us, Tara would actually be safe.<em>

"You okay, Killer?" Dean yawned next to Ashley. She was staring out the windshield completely dazed.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cuz you're only going 50 miles per hour and you keep chewing your lip" Dean chuckled as he sat up straighter in the front seat. "But hey, got anything new in the Alamo?"

"DNA results came back. Both sets of eaten hikers were the poor suckers who went missing."

"And the same ones who spotted the first boddies?" Sam croaked from the backseat.

"Yes sir. Wandering around the same place they were last seen."

"Alright, so any idea what we are dealing with here?"

"Wendigo?" Dean shrugged as he removed the dark sunglasses from his currently dark green eyes.

"Never seen an apparition that kills after being a Wendigo meal" Ashley quickly retorted.

"What about a werewolf? They could go back and hunt some area they got bit" Sam suggested as he scooted closer to the front seat and folded his long arms in between his two siblings.

"Everything was missing, not just their ticker" Dean grunted in response as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Guess we gotta do some leg and book work this time" Ashley smiled as she pulled into a Gas-n-Sip to fill up the tank and their stomachs.

Sam went in to the mini-mart to stock up on salt and road food while Ashley put the grimy nozzle into the Mustang's gas tank. As the numbers climbed and fumes assaulted her nose, Ashley ran a hand through her blond hair and began thinking about Justin and Tara's future. She once made a promise to baby Justin that he would never be raised a hunter like her, Sam, and Dean had. But now he was older- he was aware of the dark purple cloud that was supernatural and there to hurt his family. He had even begun asking his guardians what they did as a job and why there were lines of salt around the house. "We gotta tell him" Ashley sighed, unaware Dean had rolled down his window and was watching her when she began to think out loud.


	6. Chapter 6: Remember the Alamo II

_**Remember the Alamo Pt. 2**_

"This is not how I wanted to spend my morning" Dean grumbled as he followed close behind Ashley up the rocky trail to where the bodies were found and also where the missing hikers' apparitions were seen. Within a couple hours of getting to Los Alamos, New Mexico the police scanner picked up a double homicide on the same hiking trail the couples were last seen on.

"Shut it, De" Ashley growled over her shoulder to her brother. She was grumpy form traveling and not being able to sleep in a bed, plus it was a little warm and she had already run out of water. "How close are we, Sammy?"

"Just a couple more feet. These hikers were only reported missing a couple hours ago" he hollered back from just around the next bend. His longer legs needed to move from being cramped up in the small Mustang, so he happily took the lead and was leaving his two shorter siblings in his dust, literally.

"Awesome" Dean sighed "monster on a killing spree." As the three Winchesters stepped into the clearing just beyond the bend, each was overcome by the scene in front of them. Body parts were thrown up in the branches, organs were strewn across the trail, and blood pooled everywhere creating red mud. "Agents Jake, Carry, and Smith" Dean informed the shell shocked officers standing around the scene while Ashley struggled to keep her stomach contents where they belonged.

"FBI?" a thin man spoke up.

"Yes sir, what happened here?" Ashley gawked next to Sam. She refused to look weak among these men, so she swollowed the rising bile and opened her mouth before Sam could ask the same question hanging out of his open mouth.

"Uh, animal attack?" the thin officer answered again. He clearly had no clue what caused this mess, but no way it could have been human; if Ashley and her brothers didn't know any better, they would have agreed with Agent Twig here.

"Right, what kind of animal?" Dean chuckled as he took a tentative step closer to what looked like a lung, maybe a liver.

"Got me, Agents. Just calling it as I see it."

Ashley quickly glanced down at her boots to make sure she was not ankle deep in red liquid; that's when she saw the barefoot print in the red mud close to the trail's edge. "Sammy" Ashley whispered over her shoulder while Dean engaged Agent Twig in some friendly conversation "check this out."

Sam's eyes grew wide when he saw the print. "Take a picture then get rid of it" he ordered as he turned back to face Dean and the Agent.

"Now I really am stumped. Spirits can't leave prints behind, Wendigos don't have human feet, and werewolves would be moving too fast to leave a clean print" Ashley rationalized.

"Call Bobby and update him" Sam shrugged as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I can feel a long night ahead of us" she sighed as she began to dial Bobby's hunter's hotline.

* * *

><p>After talking to Bobby, Ashley was still stumped and had no idea what they were up against. "Maybe we should go on a hike of our own?" Sam suggested after he gave up on his own research. Everything he found pushed him towards a human serial killer instead of a monster or spirit.<p>

"Why would we do that?" Ashley retorted. In her mind, she saw them as sitting ducks with no idea what weapons to bring or what to look for. They could always pack the arsenal into their packs, but she couldn't picture the monster waiting for them to pull out the right weapon once it allowed them to see what it was. "It's only going to get us taken and eaten, not solve this puzzle."

"She's right, Sammy. All three of us get kidnapped- who's gonna save us?" Dean barked to his younger brother, who was still sitting in front of his laptop. "Bobby is a little too far and Ben can't drive over here and be expected to know more than you do!"

"We call Bobby and he goes out with one of us and the other two track down the GPS signal in a cell phone" Sam rationalized, ignoring the venom and grumpiness behind Dean's words.

Ashley actually was surprised to hear the quick drawn plan turn into something do-able. But that would mean she would be bait along with Bobby. "But this thing- it's only taken a male and a female."

"That's why we aren't going to do it!" Dean yelled, clearly frustrated that Sam would consider turning over Ashley to an unknown monster, especially since she now has a baby at home.

"We have to, Dean! We have to stop this thing from killing more people" Sam protested.

"He's right. Plus I'll be with Bobby and have you two out looking for me" Ashley smiled up to her oldest, most protective brother.

Dean had both of his younger siblings staring over at him, just waiting for an answer or even a nod. He should stand his ground and protect his growing family, but Ashley changed him. With all the fights Dean has had with Ashley, he learned to treat Ashley as a capable adult and watch over Justin, Ben, and Tara like he used to their mother. "Fine" Dean surrendered "but keep in mind I am still not good with this" he barked before snatching up his old leather jacket and stormed out of the small motel room.

"Guess you should call Bobby now" Ashley sighed as she walked towards the bathroom to take a long overdue shower.

"Wait, why me?" Sam called after her; unfortunately he received no answer before the bathroom door slammed shut and she turned groan of pipes told him she had just turned on the water.

* * *

><p>She didn't really remember falling asleep, or Dean coming back home, but when she woke up, Ashley could hear hushed voices and an engine's rumble right outside the motel room's window.<p>

"Finally you wake your lazy ass up" a gruff voice bellowed, snapping Ashley to full attention.

"Morning Bobby" she yawned "when did you get here?"

"Only a couple minutes ago, here's some coffee" Dean replied as he stepped in the front door with a full drink carrier.

"How do you always get here so damn fast?" she croaked after swallowing a mouthful of scorching brown drink.

"Time travel. You sure you're up for this, girl?" Bobby asked. After Sam had filled him in on their plan to use Bobby and Ashley as bait, it left a sinking feeling in the pit of Bobby's stomach- one that kept saying _only one of you two are coming back here alive._

Ashley had spent her entire shower last night thinking about what would happen to Tara if she didn't make it out of this case alive. Of course she would miss her baby girl's whole life and watching her grow up, but she was confident Sam and Dean would make sure Tara knew about her and that she would always be safe away from this life. Plus Mary would be there to nurture Tara and make sure she was well taken care of. "Yeah, Sammy and Dean are good with Justin, now Mom is around. Tara'd be in good hands if I don't make it" Ashley sniffled.

"But nothing's gonna happen to you" Sam explained while Dean only stared at the blond girl looking back at him with sadness in her eyes.

_Was that a look of fear and a flame in Ashley's hazel eyes before she blinked? _Dean thought to himself, but was interrupted by Bobby ordering the three Winchesters to get ready to go for a hike. "Get my hunting rifle" he said to Dean. That beast is comin' with us. Hasn't failed me yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel<strong>

I tired so desperately to stay out of the Winchester's life, but after their family had grown I felt obligated to watch them even closer. I vowed to keep the Winchesters safe and to risk my life for theirs, but they aren't to know. Guardian Angels usually do not tell their human who they are, unless they feel obligated to or the human keeps asking. Ashley would most likely be the one to ask repeatedly, but she has grown to hate the angel race and I doubt she will pray hard enough to learn about my vow to her family. Dean would be pleased, but I am embarrassed to tell him I am now his protector; he is strong and capable himself, he would be angered to know that I now protect him instead of him protecting me. Sam, I am on the fence about how he would feel about the new situation. He once believed in angels, once had a strong desire to prove we existed to Dean, but once he finally did meet me, I crushed his childish excitement by calling him "the boy with demon blood". I was wrong, I should not have squashed his excitement and reverence like I did, but I was different then- I was still following orders and being God's perfect foot solider. I need to make it up to him, perhaps this will be the way to do so.

As I listened to everyone's thoughts on this mission, I found myself agreeing with Bobby's intuition. I could not see both of them walking away from this case- I will most likely have to swoop in and rescue someone, leaving the other vulnerable to attack and serious injury. I now know why no other angel took up the vow to protect both the Campbell and Winchester blood lines- it will be a hard job and may even be too much for one angel. They are always putting themselves on the front line of danger, and there is no way I will ever be able to shield everyone competently at all times. I have my work cut out for me, but this is my place- they are as much my family as I am imperfect. I will do my best at protecting everyone, I only pray this does not backfire and distort their faith and trust in me any more.

**AN: Thoughts! Do you think Bobby's gut is right? Will both Bobby and Ashley come back in one piece, or is Tara going to be left motherless? Hope everyone is enjoying, please tell me what you want to see or what you don't want to hear about anymore!**


	7. Chapter 7: Remember the Alamo III

_**Remember the Alamo Part 3**_

As Bobby held up his long rifle against his shoulder, Ashley let hers bang against her back. The trail was smooth and easy to hike, yet Ashley huffed slightly out of breath behind Bobby. They had been hiking for at least 3 hours, trying their hardest to appear as if they had no idea what they were doing- but ti seemed the rifles they brought along with them were a telltale sign they had some experience. Ashley was still out of shape from having Tara, so her breath was hard to catch but she thought she was doing a great job of at least keeping up with Bobby until she had to stop a few feet behind him. "You good, kid?" he asked once he realized there wasn't any sounds of footsteps behind him, no Ashley's panting breath.

"Yeah" she shouted up to Bobby "just not totally ready for a hike."

"Then we sit for a second" Bobby sighed as he pointed to two large rocks a little further in front of him.

As Ashley sat herself down on rock, Bobby came up behind her to remove the large gun slung over her shoulder. "We're almost there. Do you think it's going to work?"

"Hope so, or we're really screwed, and we did all this exercise for nothin'. That's the only way we can figure out what this son of a bitch is." No sooner did Bobby say his last word did they hear a rustle erupting from the bushes next to them. Suddenly on high alert, Ashley grabbed her rifle back from Bobby and followed the older man closer to the source of the noise. She suddenly wasn't very tired anymore, it felt as if she had been sleeping the past couple days and was in need of a good fight, thanks to the adrenaline now coursing through her body.

Bobby shot a quick look over his shoulder to the young hunter next to him. _"You ready?" _he mouthed. Ashley only nodded back and took a deep breath. _Here we go_ she thought to herself as she took a step closer to the bush. "I-is that a footprint?" she asked Bobby. When no answer came, Ashley spun around to find the old hunter was no longer there. "Bobby?" she whispered. Instead of an answer came more rustling in the tree tops. All of a sudden Ashley heard a thud next to her and felt a white hot pain on the side of her head. "Agh!"

* * *

><p>Ashley could feel a warm body next to her hip and could smell the stale water collecting somewhere in the humid environment she was being held. She tried to open her eyes, but even with the little light coming in she still had a throbbing headache. the pain that pounded behind her eyeballs was nauseating, but she held her breath and willed herself to forget the pain and to hold onto to any nourishment she had still in her stomach- she had no idea when their next meal would come and how much they would get each.<p>

"Hey, you there Ash?" Bobby's voice whispered somewhere near her.

"No, I'm in Hawaii" Ashley grumbled as she rolled from the side she was laid on to her back and once again tried to open her eyes.

"Glad to see your sarcasm wasn't harmed" Bobby grunted as he leaned back.

Even after Ashley opened her eyes, she couldn't see two feet ahead of her. Perhaps it was the clunk to the head, perhaps her eyes were not fully adjusted to the lighting yet, but she still felt uneasy. "Where are we exactly?" she asked as she sat up once her head stopped spinning. She turned her head towards where she thought Bobby was leaning.

"No clue, some cage in a cave somewhere" Bobby sighed. "The thing hasn't even come back yet, you've been out for about an hour or so. Sleep well, princess?"

"Awesome" Ashley sighed as she crawled to where she thought Bobby was sitting based on where she could pin in voice was coming from.

"You know, you are exactly like Dean and your Dad."

"Yeah, yeah. Such a compliment, you know just how to charm a girl" Ashley smiled "When do you think Sam and Dean'll get here?" Bobby wasn't given a chance to answer before a metallic clang echoed through the cave.

"Balls!" Bobby cursed "Sure hope that's them now and not our host."

A man dressed in hides and covered by a brown bear pelt came in holding a lantern and a tray. Once the dark man put the tray down on the ground, he pulled out an old skeleton key to unlock the gap in the front door. "Food" he grunted, as he put the lantern down to give Ashley and Bobby some light. Ashley began to crawl towards the tray while the man removed the bear pent and walked towards the running spring. There was a piece of bread each and some fruit for her and Bobby to share; nowhere close to enough to satisfy both of them, but enough to keep their strength up for when they may need it.

"Don't tell me it's just a human" Bobby whispered.

"Water" the man grunted again, as he placed the metal pitcher through the opening and towards Ashley.

"Uh, thanks" Ashley responded once the man's back was turned. As Ashley grabbed the cool pitcher, the man began to chant tin a language similar to Spanish and Native American. Right before their eyes, the man began to morph and change into an animal similar to a mountain lion right outside the cage. "What the fuck!" Ashley screamed as she scampered as close to Bobby as possible, miraculously not spilling very much of the cool water. She had no clue what just happened or why she just went to hide behind Bobby, but now she knew what her and her brothers were hunting. "It's a nahuale!" she exclaimed once the creature ran towards the cave's opening.

"And what the hell is that?" Bobby asked as he panted nervously. When Ashley crawled next to him, he instinctively shoved her behind him and felt his adrenaline spike.

"Old Mayan or Aztec shape-shiftier. It was believed, depending on what day and season you were born, you could be given a godly gift to turn into a totem animal" Ashley explained briefly. While she was pregnant, hunters would give her old lore books and send her a lot of information; since no one would let Ashley go on a case, she spent a lot of time reading and teaching Ben and Max about what she had learned.

"Peachy," Bobby scoffed "now we just wait for those two idjits to find us."

* * *

><p>Sam had been able to locate the last place Ashley's phone had service. He and Dean hiked up to the mouth of the cave and peered in hesitantly. "Footprints stop here" Dean remarked as she straightened up to look above him.<p>

"And last place her phone checked in. Wonder what's in there" Sam shrugged as he turned to face his older brother. That's when both Sam and Dean heard Ashley's scared voice echo to the opening.

"Shit" Sam cursed.

"Let's go" Dean barked as he ran right into the cave's opening.


	8. Chapter 8: Begging for Your Life

_**Begging For Your Life  
>Remember the Alamo Pt 4<strong>_

Ashley had given in to her exhaustion after fighting it off for a couple hours and fell asleep curled up in the center of the cage so the nahuale couldn't reach her while she slept. When she finally woke up though, she saw the dark man staring at her through the cage bars. "What do you want?" she yelled, extremely frightened by the man's behavior and not fond of the idea that he had been watching her sleep for who knows how long.

"I want more servant" he replied, unfazed by the loud voice Ashley spoke to him with.

"No!" Ashley screamed into his face. Instead of the man responding, she heard two sets of heavy footsteps quickly approaching with two beams of bright light.

"Ash? Bobby?" the two voices called out together.

Upon hearing the other voices, the dark man quickly unlocked the cage and yanked Ashley close to him, using her as a shield against the guns he would soon have pointed at him.

"No!" Bobby yelled from the relocked cage. "You sonovabitch! Let her go!"

Sam and Dean quickly rounded the corner with guns drawn. "What is it?" Dean barked at Bobby, who was still struggling against the cage door.

"Nahuale, shape shifter" Bobby grunted as he aimed another kick to the lock.

"Anyone come close and I bite her!" the man growled into Ashley's neck.

"Just shoot, please" Ashley begged her two brothers when the nahuale moved his drooling mouth closer to her pulsing jugular. She knew the bite would turn her into a ravenous monster and hurt more than any bullet wound. "Please don't let me turn into a monster" she sobbed as tears began to flow from her already red puffy eyes.

"You won't, Killer" Dean assured his baby sister.

"We won't let that happen" Sam agreed with a strained smile behind his gun.

"Take me instead" Bobby begged. "Please, just keep me. She has three kids."

"Sacrifice?" the man asked, inches from Ashley's soft neck.

"No!" Ashley yelled out the same time Bobby whispered "yes".

"Bobby?" Dean asked meekly from behind his drooping 1911. "You don't have to do this. We can get you both outa here!"

"I'm on borrowed time, boy" Bobby explained. "And Ash- she has Tara at home now. That kid is gonna need her mama not two dads. Please, let me take her place."

"Sacrifice" the dark man nodded as he released Ashley from his hold to get the older man from the cage.

"Bobby" Ashley sobbed as she threw her arms around his thick neck.

"You take care of your family" Bobby ordered the young woman holding on to him. "Those two boys too."

"Promise" she sniffled into his sweaty neck before looking into his old blue eyes. "Thank you, for everything Bobby" she smiled before letting the nahuale yank him away from her.

"Idjits" he smiled to his three adopted children before letting the monster pull him deeper into the dark cave and farther away from the possible range of the guns still trained on him.

* * *

><p>Ashley had to be carried out of the cave by Sam simply because the bullet Dean had fired at the nahuale not only killed it, but also hit Bobby and killed him as well. Ashley was too upset and unsteady to walk, so instead Sam and Dean had to take turns carrying their sister back to the Mustang. Upon arriving back at the motel, Ashley quickly showered, then climbed into the unmade bed closest to the door. "You doing alright, Ash?" Sam asked from the other bed across from her.<p>

"Yeah" she sniffled. "Just never thought he'd die again- thought he'd be here forever this time."

"Me too" Sam agreed as he swung his legs up and onto his bed. Dean only stared over at his sister's small scarred back and couldn't help but think of everything that changed in his family's life recently. Once Ashley's breaths slowed down, Dean put his head down on the cool pillow and let out the breath he had been holding in for a long time. She was safe again, that was what worried Dean most about this trick. Ashley wasn't just a baby sister anymore who had anger driving every punch and kick. Now, she was a mother as well, and that had been true since the second she got pregnant the first time. Her punches were fueled by her protective drive and the fear of possibly never seeing her family again.

As his warm breath hit the base of Ashley's neck, Dean could feel his sister's weight move back towards him. Ashley turned to face Dean and put her head down onto his pectoral; the slow rhythm of his heartbeat lulled Ashley into a deeper dreamless sleep. Sam's deep, steady breaths eased Dean's uneasiness and allowed him to relax just enough to close his heavy eyes and slip into a restless slumber, as well with his sister snuggled in closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel<strong>

I hate to say I'm right at this moment, because what happened is far from right. It is my responsibility now to keep Ashley safe, but at what cost? Allowing Bobby to die once again. The same way he died the first time? Bobby is the Winchesters' father of sorts, and now because of my vow to protect Sam, Dean, and Ashley I had to watch helpless as Ashley said goodbye to her hero. I had to force the thought of offering himself as the sacrifice into his head, to save Ashley Winchester.

What will happen next time, when it is Justin or Tara, or Ben put in danger with one of the three Winchester children? It would be as devastating as death if one of their children died instead of them, especially if it was Ben or Dean, or Sam or Justin, and worst if it was Ashley or Tara. What did I get my self into? There is no way out of my contract now, not unless I myself am harmed too severely and am no longer seen as fit for duty, or if I die in any way.

I knew becoming the Winchester children's guardian angel would be difficult, but this is already too much for me to handle. I am responsible for Bobby's death, I am responsible for all suffering Ashley has gone through and will continue to go through now that Bobby is here in Heaven again, and I have to struggle to keep up with Dean when he is driving-that man has no clue as to why speed limits were put in place! I only pray that they do not find out about the cause behind Bobby's most recent death or about the vow I made- Dean would be most upset with me, I am not sure I could handle his anger directed towards me any longer.


	9. Chapter 9: Cursed

_**Cursed Dreams**_

Ashley took Bobby's death hardest this time, being as he sacrificed himself for her. She had slept through most of the night, but felt herself start to wake up early as the sun rose. Ashley was still using Dean's shoulder as a pillow, but now she had the backside of his shoulder blade. Ashley curled her legs in closer to her and more up against Dean's side as the memories began to flood over the wall she mentally put up while she slept.

_"Bobby no! Don't do this!" she screamed as Sam tried to pull her back towards the entrance of the cave. "Bobby!" she cried over and over again. Dean had picked up both hunting rifles the nahuale stored close to the opening of the cave and placed a silver round in Bobby's own. "You okay Bobby?" Dean called over his sister's screams. He could just barely make out Bobby's cap in the dark and knew that he could protect Bobby with the same bullet that he would use to kill his capture. _

_"Yeah boy, its over for me now. Just shoot" came Bobby's too calm voice. Sam tried to pull Ashley out further towards the opening of the cave before Dean fired Bobby's hunting rifle, but she was too stubborn._

The shot echoed in Ashley's head as she remembered the events of yesterday, and it still caused her to jump slightly, but enough to catch Sam's attention. "Hey" he whispered when he saw his sister stir.

"Mmhm?" Ashley answered as she tried to keep the tears threatening to burst out from behind her closed eyelids to herself.

"Come here a second" Sam ordered as he scooted further away from the edge of the bed closest to the other bed.

"What is it, Sammy?" Ashley yawned as she crawled under the covers and rested her head down on Sam's significantly tighter chest. Dean was losing his muscle in his older beer drinking years, but Sam made sure he kept his tone up, knowing it was another aspect that made him intimidating to anything they found themselves fighting. That meant his chest wasn't as comfortable to Ashley as Dean's was, but it was comforting and calmed the fears that crept into Ashley's head that she hadn't yet noticed.

"You doing okay?"

" 'm fine, Sammy. It didn't hurt us."

"No, I meant emotionally" he clarified while he rubbed her back above the blanket she was now snuggled under.

"Sam, I don't-"

"You gotta talk to someone, Ash! I mean the guy just died for you."

"Yeah, and I'm grateful! I can't ever repay him, but we got extra time! I can't be upset he's gone again" she lied. Ashley was upset, pissed even that Bobby stuck his neck out for her, she wished it could have gone any other way and Bobby was back to making fun of how she slept with Dean.

Sam nodded his head in surrender and slowed down how he rubbed Ashley's back while he thought about why Bobby was even brought back to life in the first place.

A loud shrill eventually broke Sam from his thoughts, but did little to disturb his two sleeping siblings around him. Sam let out a shaky sigh as he reached around Ashley's sleeping form to grab her ringing cell phone. She had fallen back asleep in Sam's bed and Dean had stretched out on his stomach, taking up as much room as he possibly could now that the bed was empty. Sam had been laying there on his back rubbing Ashley's back for a couple hours now, when he looked at the time he was confused about who could be calling now. "Yeah" he croaked into the phone.

"Hi Daddy" Justin's small voice said through the speaker "i-is Mommy there?"

"Justin, she's still sleeping. What's wrong?" Sam asked, trying to keep the concern and curiosity out of his voice. Justin was told to only call them from the home cell phone if there was an emergency and no one else around him could help. Sam instantly became frightened that Adam had changed his mind and had gone back for Tara- but what about Mary and Ben?

"N-nothing. I just need to talk to her. Can you wake her up, please?"

Sam could tell the boy was scared about something, but was unsure what to do-maybe it wasn't Adam. Justin had grown closer to Ashley since she has been home more, but he was Justin's _Daddy_, the one he would come with all his questions and concerns. "She's uh, she had a rough night bud. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Sam said as calmly as possible.

"Well yeah. B-but Mom's helped me before a d she said not to let Pop know."

"I'm not going to wake her up bud, just tell me" he pleaded with the boy on the other end. Sam was now worried, he wanted to make sure his son was okay, but it would only work if Justin told him what had scared him so bad that only Ashley would be able to help. Why had Ashley told Justin not to tell Dean? Surely Mary would be easier than calling and hoping Ashley was the one to answer the phone.

"I-I had another dream and wanted to make sure she was okay" he sniffled into the phone.

Sam was officially worried about Justin now- he had been crying and somehow thinks Ashley isn't okay. What was going on with him, what scared him so much that he thought Ashley was hurt? This dream could just be a kid's night terror about losing his family, but Sam knew there was no such thing as coincidences with the Winchesters, and that was purely wishful thinking. "Alright Justin, tell you what. I'll take a picture of Ash to show you she's okay right here next to me, but then you gotta tell me about these dreams. Okay?"

"Deal" the boy agreed before hanging up on Sam with the promise to call him back as soon as he got the picture on the home cell phone.

Right after Sam snapped the picture, he heard Dean rustle on the other bed and take a deep breath. "Hey" Sam whispered over to Dean.

"Hey yourself. She okay?" Dean asked slightly concerned since Ashley was over there now, even though it felt good to wake up without someone else taking up precious space on the bed.

"Yeah, but something's going on with Justin- weird dreams. Ash I guess knows but hasn't said anything to me and told him to keep it between them."

"Yeah, probably got a hold on it. She is home a lot now, probably doesn't want to worry us while we were out on s hunt, since Justin goes to you with everything under the sun. he's turned out to be your kid" Dean yawned as Sam answered the phone again.

"You believe me now bud?" Sam said into the phone as he smiled at the comment Dean just made. Dean was right, Justin was mostly his kid, since Dean had Ben and Ashley took care of everyone. Justin naturally gravitated towards the most avalibale parent with all his questions and curiosities.

"Yeah. What happened yesterday? I sa-uh, I mean had a dream that she almost got bit by something. What was it? Did it get her?"

"What do you mean saw?" Sam asked, again trying to keep his voice steady so as not to worry Dean or wake up Ashley. "And how would I know what you saw, it was your dream." This time was not as successful as Sam's voice raised an octave with concern and frustration and he felt a pair of eyes looking at him While Ashley's breathing changed slightly.

"Can't you just ask Mom?" Justin whined into the phone- the loud high pitched noise plus the deep rumble of Sam's own voice in his chest finally woke Ashley up.

"Fine she just got up. But I will talk to you when I get home, this was not part of the deal" Sam said sternly before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>With both brothers ganging up on her the second she woke up, Ashley was instantly put in a bad mood; add Bobby's death to the equation and she was unbearable to be around. Since Ashley was in such a bad mood, both Sam and Dean were put into a sour mood too.<p>

"So" Dean managed around a mouthful of burger "why didn't you tell us Justin was having visions?"

"Cuz, just slipped my mind" Ashley mumbled around her French fries.

"How the hell could this just slip your mind?" Dean yelled Now unable to hold back the anger rising from his stomach.

Sam was trying to stay out of the fight brewing between Ashley and Dean, but it was escalating kid of quickly. "Dean, dude! Lay off some" Sam spat at his older brother. "I'm sure Ash had a reason to uh, keep it to herself. Just wish I knew what was napping ing with my kid."

"Yeah, why tell you Justin has visions! You'd just treat him like you did Sam- like a damn freak of nature!" Ashley yelled at the oldest Winchester before standing up to head to her car- she wasted no time in finding her phone and car keys. Before Sam and Dean knew it, Ashley had slammed the Mustang's door and was peeling out of the motel parking lot With her tires squealing ridiculously loud behind her.

**AN: Oh, things sure did heat up. I know I probaly kicked everyone in the feels again, but these are the Winchesters we are talking about, they don't stay happy for too long. I would love to hear from everyone! Ask me questions, yell at me, tell me what you thought about Castiel becoming a guardian angel and how he is struggling right now. I thrive off of comments and need to know how I am doing in order to change what you all don't like. **

**Thank you for your continued support, I have written ahead a bit, and after this story, there will only be one more story following Ashley, Sam, and Dean. I will be open to one shots you may have that has to deal with Ashley Winchester, just shoot me a message. I already have one request for John Winchester's heaven. **


	10. Chapter 10: Drunk as a Skunk

_**Drunk as A**_** Skunk**

Almost as soon as Ashley got away from the motel, she knew it was the wrong move. Sam and Dean had every right to be upset with her about being left in the dark, but did she need to be jumped on? It might have been early, but she could use a drink non-the less. As Ashley eased the blue Mustang into a sports bar, her phone began to ring and buzz on the seat next to her. "Can't I just be left alone for five minutes?" Ashley screamed at the phone that showed Dean was calling.

Once the phone quit making noise and Ashley calmed herself, she began the short trek to the bar's front door. She was met with the smell of stale beers and burning cigarettes before reaching the door. To some, the smell would just be enough to induce a wave of nausea, but to Ashley it was a calming, familiar smell. She pulled back on the rough door handle and let the harsh smell carry away her stress and frustrations.

* * *

><p>"I told you to lay off" Sam sighed as he watched Dean throw his phone across the room.<p>

"She's the one who kept going!" Dean barked as he ran a hand over his aging face.

"And she is the one who ran!" Sam pointed out once his brother sat down. "Look, she'll come back, just give her some space for a bit- she's like me in that sense."

"Yeah, alright" Dean exhaled as he dropped his head into his open palms resting against his denim covered thighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel<strong>

I stood in front of the door the whole time Dean and Sam were yelling at Ashley, I should have made my presence known, but I have come to realize sometimes the best thing for those three to do is fight. This time, I felt I was wrong in staying invisible the second I felt Ashley storm right past me and out the door. I could sense her intentions were bad, but I found myself still rooted to the spot. Sam and Dean stood there staring at each other for another few moments before both started yelling at each other again. My main worry was of course if Dean was going to choose this argument to beat Sam's head in, or if Sam would finish the job that Lucifer started in Stull Cemetery.

Ashley merely intended to drink away her anger, whereas these boys now poised a threat to themselves and one another. I remember that night I drank that liquor store, I walked out feeling warm and as if I was floating more than normal. My anger and receded to mild irritation, perhaps it will be the same with Ashley tonight. I know she will be safe. I will check on her once this argument between protective brothers simmers down and ensure she does not do anything reckless in her inhibited state that may end in extra scars for her.

* * *

><p>Two beers in and a couple shots later, Ashley was feeling lighter and forgot about everything that went wrong earlier. She continued to look at her phone, willing it to ring but unsure who she really wanted to see on the caller-id. "Screw it, I'll call then" Ashley slurred as she quickly dialed from memory.<p>

_Yeah_ a husky voice said sleepily through the phone's cheap speaker.

"Hey, long time" Ashley squeaked back.

_Ash?_ The man replied _A-are you okay?_

"Why wouldn't I be, Maxie?" There was a long pause on the other end, long enough for Ashley to chug down the last half of her cold beer and gesture for another. She had of course noticed the delay, but she was too happy and preoccupied to care.

_What happened, Ash? Something's wrong if you wasted off your ass already._

"Noo" Ashley giggled "I just went out for me time and thought I'd call you!"

Max knew better than to challenge Ashley, especially when she had a couple drinks under her belt. He knew from experience that she would be drinking for a while, there was a time before he hired Ashley when she used to be the broken girl sitting in front of him drinking away her stresses. Instead Max kept her talking while he quickly typed out a text to send to both Sam and Dean. Max assumed they were the cause of her afternoon out as they were when he was tending to her drinking years ago, but someone still needed to watch out for her since he couldn't at the present time and he had no idea who the person was standing in front of her.

* * *

><p>Sam had long since given up on waiting to hear from Ashley, instead he had taken up the job to update their journal on new techniques and monsters they encountered. Ashley, Dean, and he had decided they would do this and later hand it down to whoever took over their cases. Dean had passed out on his bed a while ago, so it was up to him to hear the phones ringing. Sam sighed as he reached for his own first.<p>

_Hey Sam and Dean, it's Max. I know you don't want to hear from me, but Ash is pretty wasted at some dive called Teller's. She dialed me and thought you guys could help her better._

"Shit" Sam breathed out as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. Ashley was capable of taking care of herself, but it was only one in the afternoon and she could only get herself into more trouble this way.

Sam might know his sister like Dean did but he knew her enough to see this ending in a broken heart and too many headaches. He had to find a way to get down to the bar. Sam quickly typed out another message while he searched for a hotwire-able car. _Thanks Max. Just keep talking to her while I find a way down there. _Sam quickly typed out as he walked over towards a Yukon and worked on getting it started up. He raced towards the dilapidated building located at the edge of town. As Sam drove his mind began to wander down the twisty roads that held memories of Ashley and Dean running away from each other. There were some nights years ago, when Ashley was around 9 and Dean 14 that Sam remembered clearer than others- Ashley's cries and sobs would echo in the empty motel room over Dean's coarse yells, telling her to shut up. People would come knock on the door to see if everyone was okay, and managers were usually called. No matter how Sam tried to comfort his sister, she would run out the door and to the closest park or school field. As Ashley got older, her safe havens would get worse and eventually ended up being shady bars sandwiched between two bikers and way too faced to take proper care of herself.

* * *

><p>"So, so! Why'd you leave me and Tara?" Ashley asked again after two more beers were chugged down.<p>

_I'm sorry I did._ Max said into the phone, with sincere regret hanging on every syllable. _Would you let me come back home?_

Ashley began to process the heartfelt request with her beer-soaked brain; she hemmed and hawed, and even mumbled a couple inaudible thoughts to herself, but was quickly distracted by the door opening behind her and a familiar husky voice calling her name. "Sam?" she asked loudly, unaware she was still speaking into the phone.

"Hey Ash" Sam said as he quickly walked up to his sister. He was relieved to see she was only on the phone and not causing too much damage to herself physically- emotionally may be another story when she is sober enough to remember talking with Max.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked her tall brother and into the phone still pressed against her warm face.

_I told him, Ash_ Max said half-heatedly. _I'll let you talk with your brother._ With that, Ashley disconnected the call and threw both arms around Sam's wide waist.

"Why are you here?" she asked, obviously unaware of the anger she still harbored.

"To drive you home" Sam chuckled as he paid off his sister's heft tab and retrieved her previously confiscated keys from the relieved bartender.

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel<strong>

I never considered driving a motor vehicle to be dangerous while one is drunk, it is a good thing the bartender Jeffery was able to help me with my duties tonight. I knew the danger was over once Sam and Dan both retreated to corners, but I still was unable to draw myself away from them for some reason; I think I still felt some danger in that room although I am not sure what it would have been. My lesson learned tonight was to keep the Winchesters together when they are like this- there is risk of fatal injury on every single level, and I am not angelically capable of being in three places at once, despite popular belief. At least not yet, I do still need to complete a couple courses to maximize my proficiency int he guardian angel profession.

**AN: Sorry, I may be having too much fun with Cas now..see what suggestions do to me?! Anywho, hope everyone is still enjoying where this story is going. If not drop by the reviews section and tell me exactly what is on your mind. I thoroughly enjoy everyone's suggestions and recommendations...maybe a bit too much ~Ash**


	11. Chapter 11: Changes

_**Changes**_

As Ashley lounged on the rotting porch at Bobby's, she couldn't help but feel his death was her fault. After all, she was the one dumb enough to let the nahuale capture her and dangle her life as bait in front of her brothers. If she only sat closer to Bobby, the old man wouldn't have died again. Now she was back at the salvage yard cleaning out his house one more time and clearing the cars out of the dirt lot. Ashley couldn't help but feel melancholy as she watched her childhood game slowly being dragged away from the first real home she knew.

Dean had stepped out to the old porch only to tell his sister he and Ben were leaving on the case they picked up not too far away, but stopped cold when he saw her starring at the rusty cars. She had her legs stretched across the length of the steps she was sitting on. One hand held a sweating beer while the other absently scratched at the worn jeans fitting snug against her thigh. "Killer," Dean whispered "we uh- Ben and I are gonna head out. You gonna be okay here with Sammy?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ashley questioned with annoyance behind her words.

"Right, well call if you need anything" Dean muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed back inside the house to head towards the Impala parked on the other side of the house.

Sam was sitting at Bobby's desk leafing through a couple old books when Ashley finally came in off the porch because she started to get too cold. Her bare feet quietly padded across the worn hardwood floor and stopped right next to the desk, in front of the fire Sam started to warm up the house for Justin and Tara. "So, we gonna start down here since the baby is asleep?" Ashley yawned as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"In the morning," he rebutted without looking up from the book he was currently reading "but tell me. What's been going on with you?" Sam's tone had taken on one John used to use, but his green eyes mirrored concern as he looked into Ashley's currently blue ones.

"Just tired, why?" she answered defensively. Sam had noticed ever since Bobby died again, Ashley had become lethargic and more spaced out than usual- except of course for her latest drunken escapade.

"You're acting like a fricken zombie, Ash. You won't talk, you won't eat! A-and you can't do that when you're still feeding Tara!" Sam barked.

"I'm fine Sam, I just don't feel right, here" she explained as she began stomping upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Dammit, Ash" Sam hollered "you've changed. You need to talk about this."

"We've all changed" Ashley spat back as she jogged up the remaining steps.

* * *

><p>After Sam had calmed down, he headed upstairs to go to bed, but noticed some voices coming out of Tara and Justin's room. As he leaned in closer, Sam could make out Ashley was singing softly. He pushed the door open and saw with the light coming in behind him Ashley holding the sleeping baby in her arms with a turban wrapped on top of her head and dressed only in underwear and a camisole. "Little One" Sam whispered into the room.<p>

"Yeah" Ashley said back in the same pitch she was singing in.

"Can we sit and have one of those rant sessions we used to do as teens?"

"Whatever you want, Sammy" Ashley sighed as she put Tara back down into her crib and followed Sam down the hall to the room they would be sharing.

Sam made his way over towards the bed and sat on one side while Ashley started to do a couple things around the room, including putting on a pair of shorts to sleep in. "Can you- wait, what's that smell?" Sam said, wrinkling his nose as Ashley walked by.

"Oh, I dyed my hair" she shrugged as she began folding baby blankets in the basket by the door. "What were you asking?"

Sam was surprised to hear her say that so nonchalantly; Ashley used to dye her hair as a symbol that she knew she didn't fit in with Sam, Dean, and John. Ashley only reminded John and Dean of Mary with her long blond hair, so instead she dyed it auburn. "Uh" Sam hesitated "Can you tell me more about what's going on with Justin?"

Ashley sat down opposite Sam and finally removed the towel turban from her head revealing the familiar auburn hair that she wore most of her life. "I think it's a side effect from that spell we did to block Crowley from getting into his mind" Ashley explained. "Justin only sees things that have happened, where with you it was what was going to happen, or just happened."

"So, it's not a demon thing" Sam clarified, earning a nod. "Does he get headaches?"

"No, I don't think so. It always comes as a dream" Ashley yawned as she settled down against the pillows.

"For how long?" Sam asked quietly as he too settled against the pillows.

"Eh, a couple months" she shrugged as she settled down further into the bed. Sam caught on to her subtle hints and turned off the light next to him on the side table. Question time was over, now it was bed time-Sam laid on this back with Ashley's own facing him. He kept thinking of what he could do to help Justin, maybe it was time he learned about the real monsters out there in the world, like the one that almost bit Ashley that morning he called in a panic. But Sam always wanted Justin to have the normal life he didn't have, _but I won't be handing him a .45 like Dad did with me, he will just be aware. Maybe it's not all bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel<strong>

It took everything I had not to swoop down into the bedroom and tell Ashley to stop blaming herself and just sleep. She already had so much on her plate with Adam being the King of Hell, raising Tara without Max in her life, and every other stress she usually carried. The last thing I want her to do is blame herself for Bobby's death, it will make her more erratic and dangerous-it is hard enough taking care of the Winchesters' erratic behaviors when they are relatively calm and happy.

Dean had taken Ben out on a vengeful spirit hunt in North Dakota, it is best to for Dean to get out of the house and release some anger out on a hunt while teaching Ben more about how to become a hunter. I desperately hope nothing will happen on this case, the last was too much for me to handle and all I had to do was force a thought into Bobby's alcohol soaked head.

**AN: Hope every one enjoyed! I've gotten a couple suggestions, so I will try and write them in as best as I can. ~Ash**


	12. Chapter 12: Strung Up

_**Strung Up**_

Ashley was woken up by the small cries coming down the hall and reluctantly swung her legs out from under the sheets to go attend to the nose. As the cries grew louder the closer she got to the room, she heard sniffles also coming from the room that were too old to go along with the cries. She walked into the room and turned on the light to see Justin with his knees to his chest and tears running down his already stained cheeks and into his red _Incredibles blanket_. "Justin?" she yawned as she picked Tara up and made her way over to Justin.

"Finally you're up" Justin sniffled as he put his head down on Ashley's side that was not already taken by Tara.

"What's wrong bud?" she asked above Tara's cries, which were starting to get smaller and resemble whimpers more than anything else.

"I uh, I had another one" he whimpered as Ashley started to run a hand through his blond hair.

"What was it about?" Ashley was putting Tara down on the bed in front of her so she could scoop Justin into her lap. Once the boy was situated, Ashley rested her back against the bed's headboard and settled in for another worrisome story.

"Dean and Ben getting tossed around by nothing. They got really hurt too. Both of them hit a tombstone really hard and they didn't move for a bit. Then one of them did and pulled the other one into the car, but by then it was really dark and I couldn't see very well."

The more Justin told her about his dream, the more anxious she got. "Where did they end up?" Ashley asked carefully so as not to frighten the boy any further.

"The one that was moving was able to get back to the motel, I-I think. I couldn't see as well anymore."

Ashley nodded as she made a mental note to call Dean as soon as she got a chance to herself, but right now she had two unhappy children to take care of and very soon the third bigger child would wake up. "Well, I'm sure they are fine, bud. Why don't you go make some cereal? I'm going to feed Tara then talk to Sam."

* * *

><p>Dean finally opened his eyes to the harsh sunlight coming through the open blinds. He was sprawled out on the bed closest to the door and could feel his head pounding against his soft pillow. Dean's whole body groaned as he tried to roll over into a sitting position, but he needed to check on Ben's head. He had not waken up since leaving the cemetary to his knowledge, and that worried him. The room spun as Dean opened his eyes to the musty motel and the soft, yet bright light filling the room too early."Ben, hey" Dean grimaced "get your ass up!"<p>

Ben groaned as the loud noise assaulted his ears and carefully rolled over to face the direction his voice was coming. "What happened?" He whispered against the pounding head he also was sporting, but his ears were also ringing a little as well.

"I-I don't know" Dean stuttered. "Last I remember was us going to the graveyard and digging."

"I know I torched the bones and she kept coming, but that is when everything goes dark" Ben recounted as he took his muddy shirt off, exposing his toned pectorals and flabby stomach.

"Dude" Dean cringed as he saw his son's stomach "you need to stop sneaking beers after I go to bed and do some damn sit-ups! Wait until Ash sees that, you'll wish you went to boot camp instead."

"You're one to talk" Ben spat "you drink like a fish and eat like a pig! I bet your gut is bigger than mine!"

"Like Hell it is" Dean chuckled as he dug his vibrating phone out of his jean's pocket. "Yeah?"

_Dean? Thank god! Are you okay?_ Ashley quickly said through the phone loud enough for Ben to hear from his bed.

"I think, why? How'd you know something happened?" he answered while shooting Ben a pained glance from the loud noise pressed against his ear.

_Justin. How's Ben? _Ashley sighed with relief.

"Peachy" he shouted from his bed with a chuckle. He was laughing at Dean, who was still struggling to find the volume button and turn it down as low as possible.

* * *

><p>"The hell happened to you guys?" Ashley asked as she began to load up another box of junk for Sam to throw out. Bobby really was a pat rat, but up until now they were happy he had access to all this information and stuff.<p>

_We burned the bitch's bones, but she just kept coming at us_ Dean explained.

"So, you let her beat you both to a pulp?" Ashley laughed as she waved off a questioning look from Sam as he picked up the box in front of her.

_I wouldn't say let, but guess that's what happened_ Dean defended himself.

"Go look for a diary" Ashley suggested as she quickly began to fill up another box of weird figurines Bobby had in drawers of his kitchen.

_Uh, why?_ Dean and Ben asked at the same time.

"She's a teenage girl who strung herself up, right?"

_Yeah, over some dude who didn't want her_ Dean answered as if he had the reason why the diary wouldn't be necessary.

"Check for lipstick kisses on the pages where he's mentioned" Ashley smiled into the phone.

_This from experience, Killer? _Dean asked, getting all protective and about ready to go back the last town Ashley had a love interest in to beat the crap out of that guy, hopefully in front of his wife and kids this time.

"Nope, I'm just a girl, too" she replied before hanging up the phone.

"So they are okay?" Justin asked meekly while Ashley was cleaning Bobby's large array of "decorations" on the kitchen table. Ashley was no longer worried about Justin being anywhere near guns because she and Sam and pounded it into his head to always be afraid of what they could do and not to touch unless one of his guardians or Ben was with him.

"Yeah Tiger. They are just a little sore" Ashley answered as she snapped the shotgun's barrel up and closed, unintentionally causing Justin to jump int he chair he was sitting in. She quickly shot him an apologetic glance as she picked up a Winchester Model 12 Bobby used to have hanging right over the stove.

"What did Grandpa Bobby do again?" he asked, skeptical it honestly was the scrap business with the amount of weapons he had hidden around the house. Justin had followed Ashley around with a box to empty the ammunition into while she collected copious amounts of handguns, revolvers, shotguns, and rifles from every open space in Bobby's house- even spaces Justin didn't know where there.

"Um, what me and your Dad's do" she answered quickly and vaguely as a way to get out of this conversation.

"And that is?"

Ashley stopped field stripping the rifle she had moved on to and stared down at her grease covered hands. She knew this day was coming with what Justin began to see, but she hoped to milk out a couple more years instead of telling him monsters are real at age 6. Ashley also hoped she wasn't the one to tell Justin, but she always had this feeling it would be her.

"Mom?" Justin asked again.

"Uh" she hesitated "Sammy! Can you come a sec?" she hollered from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Sam answered as he bounced in, holding Tara with one arm and feeding her with the other hand. Ashley would never get used to the sigh of Sam holding a baby, let alone feeding one. She always grew a smile when she saw her brothers holding Tara, and even now with the stress of this question on her shoulders, she allowed a few seconds to appreciate the sight in front of her.

"Justin is asking about what we do again" she finally answered once she was feeling all warm and fuzzy again.

The statement stunned Sam into silence and bewilderment, but he quickly recovered and sat down at the table to start explain the demons and the angels. He never let go of Tara, but he did put down her bottle and position her expertly over his shoulder to burp her while he continued to explain how many monsters there were in the world and which legends were fake. Ashley had gone back to cleaning the guns in front of her, but her face was lit up by the way Sam cleaned every story up and explained it in a way a 6 year old would easily understand. _Perhaps Sam should have gone back to school instead of helping us look for Dad. But perhaps he should have been a teacher over a lawyer _Ashley thought to herself as she moved on to a Smith and Wesson single action .32 revolver that was stowed, strangely, in the bathroom.

"Wait, so you guys fight evil?" Justin asked once Sam had finished explaining everything to him.

"Yeah bud, that's why we always come home hurt" Sam answered carefully. "But we almost always win. Should see the other guys when you think we look bad."

"A-and monsters are real?"

"Yes baby, very real" Ashley said from behind Justin. "You should have seen how Grandpa told us" Ashley chuckled, earning an annoyed glare from Sam, which was quickly replaced by a half smile and a nod.

"Are Ben and Papa out hunting now?"

"Uh, yeah. They are trying to get rid of a ghost, but they got a little tossed around last night, like you saw" Sam replied as he scrubbed his free hand across his scruffy chin. Tara had resulted to sleeping in Sam's right arm once she was burped and had snuggled in close to his side while he explained everything to Ben. She was easily soothed by the sound of Sam and Dean's voices, so whenever she was fussy Ashley would always hand her off to one of them. It made both Sam and Ashley happy right now to know that some good had come out of telling Ben the family business, but that happiness quickly faded when Justin jumped up from the table in celebration that he would be a hero some day.

"I got the coolest family ever! When do I start? I want to be just like you guys!" he cheered as he started looking more closely at the guns Ashley was handling.

"Not soon" both Sam and Ashley scolded together.

**AN: What is everyone thinking now? Should Justin have been kept in the dark longer? Trying to incorporate the kids in more since I have gotten a couple requests, if you want to see more of something or less of another, let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13: Scrying

_**Scrying Into Heaven**_  
>As Ashley lounged on the red velvet couch, she shouldn't help but hear Justin's innocent words echo in her mind. <em>When do I start?<em> "I hope you never do" Ashley said to herself before taking another sip from her glass of Fireball. She couldn't bring herself to go to bed yet, so once Tara was down for the night, Ashley found herself wandering around Bobby's empty house. The walls smelt of his scent, there were still blood stains on wallpaper and carpet from the amount of fights that happened under this roof. There were so many memories, both good and bad, she had that was connected to this house and every one of them had something to do with Bobby. Ashley considered cleaning some more, but her emotions prevented her from moving one more box full of potential memories out of the house. The couch, instead, was open and beckoning her over, so she sat and waited for Dean and Ben to come home while she thought.

The Impala's rumble suddenly became audible, alerting Ashley her boys were finally home- and that she would have to tell Dean all about Justin's question. Just that realization threw Ashley into an unexpected fit of sobs and tears. As Dean cut the engine, he heard the muffled sobs and automatically considered the worst. "Ben get the angel blade and get behind me" Dean barked to his son while he drew his 1911 out of a pocket of his jacket.

"Yes sir" Ben whispered as he got close to Dean's leather jacket.

"Ash?" Dean whispered as he nudged the front door open just a tad.

"De?" a small voice answered "You there?"

"Yeah Killer" Dean sighed as he lowered the 1911's muzzle to the ground "you good?"

"Huh? Oh yeah" Ashley sniffled as she jumped into her brother's open arms. Dean handed his gun back behind him to Ben as he wrapped his arms around Ashley. She took a shaky deep breath and drank in as much of Dean's scent as she could before letting go. "You two hurt?" Ashley asked Ben, who seemed to be favoring his right side.

"Yeah, just sore. What's wrong?" Ben whispered back.

"Oh, uh nothing. Justin just found out about what we do" Ashley answered with another sniffle. "But before I tell you, go let him know you're home safe" she directed towards Dean.

"Another vision?" Dean asked as he began walking up stairs.

"Yeah, saw you guys get thrown."

Dean nodded in understanding and began to head up to the room Justin was sharing with Tara. As Ashley sat staring at her now empty glass, she continued to reflect on the conversation that just took place between her, Sam, and Justin. She never wanted to take his innocence, but with those visions he had to know the truth. "Guess it's for the best" she thought out loud to herself. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of Dean running downstairs, yelling out for Ashley and Sam both. Of course the commotion woke up Tara and sent her into tears and howls almost immediately

"What? The Hell, De? Tara just went down!" Ashley bellowed, irritated that the hard work she put in was now for nothing, and the baby was once again awake.

"Justin" Dean panted as he came flying downstairs.

"What about him? He's wide awake in the bathroom now, I'm sure" Sam yawned from the top of the stairs while he held the crying Tara up on his bare chest.

"He's not here!" Dean barked, startling Ashley by the sudden harshness of his words. Of course there should be anger, but she didn't cause this!

"What?" Ben asked, breaking the tense silence and trying to clarify at the same time.

"Did I stutter?" Dean asked more calmly, but unfortunately the calmer tone scared Ben even more than the yelling.

"I- no sir" Ben answered back shakily.

"What, who took him?" Ashley asked, now concerned for her boy's safety.

"I don't know. Window is still closed and all salt lines are intact and Tara was still asleep. The only way he coulda been taken-"

"-was if he walked out" Sam finished for his older brother. "Or beamed out, I guess."

"But Justin knows better than that" Ashley thought out loud. "Castiel! We need your help, please."

* * *

><p>The room was dark and cold, so Justin sat huddled into one corner, holding his <em>Incredibles <em>blanket up to his chin. "Mommy, Daddy, Papa?" Justin called out, even though he didn't expect an answer.

"They aren't here, Justin" a deep voice said somewhere in the dark room.

"Why?" he whined from behind his blanket. He never was left without a guardian before, unless he was at school or they were nearby.

"Because" the deep voice replied as bright flood lights lit up the room. "You're special, just like your Daddy used to be."

Once Justin's young eyes adjusted to the assault of light, he noticed the room was mostly empty except for the decorations littering the walls. There were old paintings of battles, urns, and decorative bowls all over the marble table against a far wall. "W-where am I?" Justin stuttered out to the large man leaning against the table on the other side of the large room.

"Heaven, my dear boy" the man chuckled as he took a couple steps toward the boy in the corner.

"Wait! I know who you are! My Mom and Dad told me about you guys!"

"Oh, Ashley and little Sammy. How are they?"

"You're an angel! They told me to stay away from you, except Uncle Cas!"

"Too late" the angel smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel<strong>

I had hoped they wouldn't call me, but of course I knew they would. I was wounded in the battle to protect Justin, but he was still taken right out of my hands- literally. I had him in one arm while I swung at the angel, but was disarmed and pushed into a wall. I am failing my friends, they have placed all their trust in me in the past, but now when their lives and livelihood are in my hands, I fail them at every twist. How can they possibly stand me? How can I possibly keep protecting the Winchester family as their guardian angel? I heard Ashley call as I watched the words leave her mouth. There was no way I could put this meeting off any longer, and there is no way I could tell them the truth.

* * *

><p>A few tense moments after Ashley called upon Castiel, he appeared in the middle of the room with all eyes on him. "Cas, we need your help" Dean quickly announced as took a step towards him, while everyone else just stood by starring.<p>

"How may I be of assistance, Dean?"

"It's Justin" Ashley answered for Dean.

"What about him?" Castiel asked with his confused puppy look written across his expressive face.

"He's gone. Where did he go?" Dean barked. He was trying to make it clear this was important, but he didn't intend for it come out like it did.

"His name keeps being called, but I am uncertain why" Castiel answered, un-phased by the harshness in Dean's words, as it just went over his head as usual.

"Please Cas, can't you find out?" Ashley sniffled from next to Sam and her baby. "I cannot lose someone else from my family."

"He is safe for now; I am just unsure where Justin is being held. It seems the conversations regarding him have been blocked from me."

Ashley nodded in understanding from under Sam's arm. She was pleased to hear Justin was alright, but she was still not thrilled to her he was hidden from Castiel. Ashley wanted him home with her, but instead he was with the angels somewhere. "Fine then. I am going to find him" Ashley sighed as she began ransacking Bobby's old stores of herbs and spell work ingredients.

"What do you mean you're going to find him?" Ben asked Ashley, perplexed by how she will figure out what Castiel couldn't.

"Simple tracking spell" Ashley replied as she tossed together myrrh, sandalwood, lotus, camphor, and thyme into a large glass bowl.

* * *

><p>Dean continued to loom over Ashley's shoulder while she kept trying to track down their sequestered son. Everyone else had gone to try and rest even though Ashley was using up all her energy on this spell. As expected, the spell was only working part way and showing the boy was located somewhere in Iowa. By the time Dean had finished his second beer; Ashley stopped chanting and was staring at the bowl of herbs. "What is it?" Dean spat out once he realized Ashley was now silent.<p>

"I-I found him" Ashley said quietly because of the pounding headache she was now suffering through.

"Where?" Dean asked as he helped Ashley into a standing position.

"Hah, I'm not going to just tell you! I'm coming with this time" Ashley smirked as she lowered herself down on the red velvet couch to rest.


	14. Chapter 14: Mission: Recovery

_**Mission Recovery**_

The recovery mission fell solely on the Winchesters' shoulders, being as they had fought angels before. Ben did not approve of the fact he was being sidelined, but he understood someone had to take good care of Tara since Mary had stayed in San Diego to keep an eye on the houses. Right before Ashley joined her brothers in the Impala she handed over a sleeping Tara and stepped outside of the bunker. "You sure you got everything?" Ashley sighed as she placed a hand on the cool metal door.

"Yeah, guess so" Ben shrugged as he got a more comfortable hold on the baby.

"Good, we'll be back in a couple days. If not, call Mom. She'll drive up and open the door" Ashley told Ben as she shut the heavy door.

"Bring everyone home in one piece" Ben hollered after Ashley.

* * *

><p>Sam passed out the weapons while Dean started questioningly at the old warehouse like he knew what was inside. "Think it's the same as when you were here?" Ashley whispered over to her oldest brother, knowing this was a sensitive memory for him.<p>

"Guess we'll find out" Dean answered as he turned his back to the warehouse and Ashley to look at Sam. The last time Dean was here, the angels were trying to pit the two Winchester boys against each other, as well as poor Adam. Zachariah, Castiel's boss, introduced himself to Dean in that room and tried to get Dean's consent to let Michael in. He almost succeed, but Dean had outsmarted Zachariah and was able to save Sam before the door slammed on Adam, leaving him to become Michael's vessel.

This room was by far the worst jail Dean had ever been in, and now he was afraid Justin might be feeling the same way. Most likely there were already a couple angels in there with him, talking smack about them, and Dean would not have that! "We're going in, ready Sammy?" Dean asked, sounding similar to a drill sergeant.

"Guess so" Sam replied as he slammed the trunk closed and slung the green duffle bag over a shoulder.

* * *

><p>Justin continued to stare at the tall man who called himself Raguel with animosity. He was a tall dark man with broad shoulders and a very muscular build hidden under the tight suit he was wearing. "Why am I here?" Justin asked the archangel perched on a tabletop.<p>

"Because I need your help with something" Raguel answered with a grin.

"What can I do? I'm too small" Justin pouted, pulling the blanket up closer to his nose.

"I only need you here so I can get your parents here" Raguel responded. "They have defied the Lord and refused to do his work. I have come down into this holy man to enact justice in the name of God."

Justin became angry when Raguel started to talk ill of his guardians. Justin was taught at an early age that nobody was perfect, but he was still sure there was no way Sam, Dean, and Ashley would ever do something that bad! "When they come you won't be able to hurt them!" Justin shouted as he jumped to his feet. "They are the good guys and the bad guys never win."

"Just wait and see, little Justin. They are on their way and you may be surprised."

* * *

><p>"Alright" Dean began as they got up close to the front door of the warehouse. "Once we get in there, spread out. Ash you get to Justin while Sam and I deal with the winged douchbags."<p>

"Dean- don't go in there with a big head" Ashley warned.

"I'm fine! Let's go get him already" Dean growled as he rushed towards the door. Ashley shot a pleading look up at Sam, who gave her a quick nod before following Dean.

The warehouse quickly changed from a rat infested area to a clean high-class sitting room complete with the annoying elevator music. As soon as Ashley came in behind Sam, she found Justin in a corner with a muscular man looming over him. "Hey, jackass" she yelled, earning the angel's full attention.

**AN: Sorry it's a bit short, I'll post another chapter tomorrow. We are coming to the end of this story soon. Hope everyone who has continued reading are enjoying themselves! ~Ash**


	15. Chapter 15: Angel Showdown

_**Angel Showdown**_

Ashley stood frozen in place while the angel gave her a once over. "Well, well, well" Raguel chuckled "looks like the Winchesters finally came for a visit!"

Ashley could feel the presence of one of her brothers behind her, but was still too stunned to look away from the angel. "And who the hell are you?" she found herself asking. She had no clue how, but the words came out loud and strong.

"The archangel, Raguel" he replied with a small bow of his head.

"What do you want with Justin?" she asked, again unsure how the words came out of her mouth but proud she still sounded strong.

"I wanted you three."

"Us? Why?" Sam asked from right behind his sister, causing her to jump slightly.

"He s-said you guys are the bad guys" Justin shouted from the corner. "But I know that's not true."

"Sit down, boy" Raguel boomed as he flicked a finger and forced Justin back down onto his butt.

"Hey! Son of a bitch, why don't you pick on someone your own size" Dean yelled as he took a step up next to Ashley and in front of Sam.

"Happy to" Raguel said as he opened up his wings and started towards Dean.

Ashley quickly stepped out of the angel's sight and allowed the three men to fight it out. Sam and Dan had never fought the same thing side by side before, so they both started out a little sloppy. However, they soon began a tag-team approach to keep themselves from being injured and to keep Raguel's eyes away from Ashley and Justin.

"Hey, bud" Ashley whispered "come on, you're okay."

"Mom, how'd you guys find me?" Justin whispered back as he crawled into Ashley's safe arms.

"I know a couple spells" Ashley winked as she instructed Justin to cling onto her back. "Hold tight" she ordered as she made a dash to the door.

* * *

><p>Ben sat down on the small cot next to Tara's crib as he popped open another bottle of milk. Tara had always been a relatively quiet baby, but recently she had been crying non-stop for no reason. Ben had made sure her diaper was clean, all burped, and not possibly sick. "Dammit. Castiel?" Ben called out "I could use some help."<p>

_Yes, Ben? _ Castiel's voice echoed into Ben's head.

"Tara won't stop crying, what do I do?"

_I'm not sure. I will try and see if Ashley is able to help._

"Thank you" Ben sighed as he propped the baby up on his chest like he'd seen Ashley and Sam do many times before.

* * *

><p>Right before Ashley reached the door, she heard a yelp come from the other side of the room that sent a shiver up her spine. "No!" Dean yelled out. The sound of his pain caused Ashley to turn and see Sam strewn awkwardly on the floor and with a piece of ivory sticking out of his side. "Sammy" Ashley whimpered. Her big brother was out cold and only taking shallow breaths.<p>

"Mom, we gotta go" Justin urged from her back with emotion behind his words.

"Oh, no" Raguel snickered "you are not going anywhere." Once he had finished his sentence, Justin was tossed against Dean while Ashley was pinned to a wall. "I'm going to finish you Winchesters off today" he warned as he began to use his powers to strangle Ashley. She gasped for air and clawed at her own neck, but the attempt was futile and she blacked out from lack of oxygen. Once the archangel saw she was unconscious, he sent her flying towards Sam, only after cracking her back on a table corner.

"You sonovabitch" Dean yelled as he lunged towards the angel. Raguel was surprised by Dean's brazen advance, and was suddenly caught off guard. The shock allowed Dean the chance to plunge the angel blade deep into Raguel's chest. Once he had fallen back, Dean rushed over to his two prone siblings. "Shit, no no no!" Dean sobbed as he examined Sam's side. The ivory shook with every gasp Sam took; since he was clearly breathing Dean went and checked on Ashley. Her breaths were shallower and her back seemed to be shifted slightly the wrong way.

"I-is Ash and Sammy okay?" Justin asked quietly from where he was thrown.

"No, they're hurt. I'm going to need your help. You okay with that, Tiger?"

"W-what do I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel<strong>

I turned my back to focus on Ashley and Justin- I wanted to make sure they got out okay, and instead Sam got impaled. Raguel stabbed deep into his side an ivory blade. Ashley was in no danger- Sam and Dean were yet I turned my attention away from them to check on Ashley. I failed Sam, Dean will never forgive me, I did not complete my duties tonight. Sam now lies on the floor, in a coma and with a near mortal stab wound in his side inches from his lung.

When I heard Ashley's gasp, I knew she would be in danger now. I doubted myself, I doubted whether to turn my attention to Dean, who was closer to Raguel, or to Ashley who could possibly be the next target and who was carrying precious cargo already. I knew better than to turn my back on one of the remaining Winchesters, but one would need my full attention and the other would be on their own. Ashley should be fine protecting herself; she is almost at the door and is probably feeling very protective over the boy on her back. Her senses will be heightened and her anger will be her guardian angel for now. I turned my attention to Dean and wrapped a protective bubble around him. To everyone but me, it would not be seen until something tried to penetrate it and hurt Dean.

As soon as Raguel opened his mouth, I knew I chose the wrong Winchester yet again. Ashley did need my protection this time. I watched as she was hauled up to a standing position by her neck, but even then Raguel did not stop. He pushed her against a wall and lifted her up from the floor with one hand still on her neck. When she started clawing, I knew that I could do nothing for her. I had already tried to send her more oxygen, also tried putting a platform underneath her so she would appear as if she was floating, but my abilities to protect were tied up with the one Winchester who was safe at this moment. I completely failed tonight; the sound of Ashley's back cracking on the marble table was my final bell sounding. The sound that signified my failure echoed still in my head even after Dean stepped out of the bubble and ran towards his younger siblings. What am I going to tell Dean, or Justin, or even Ben and Tara once she grew older and began asking questions about her mother? Am I expected to tell her that I am the reason she is dead? Am I to think she will accept me back into her heart as he Uncle Cas? Dean surely will try to kill me again, for all I know he may succeed like he just did with an archangel.

I was ripped from my thoughts by the reminder that I was supposed to be checking on something for Tara- perhaps the reason she won't stop crying is because she knew this would happen. Even then, I knew I needed to report back to Ben, who was probably going out of his mind by Tara's cries.

* * *

><p><em>Ben<em> Castiel's voice echoed in his head.

"Yeah, did you hear from Ash?" Ben asked out loud, even though Castiel was not communicating directly to him.

_No, I uh spoke with Dean instead. It seems both Sam and Ashley has been hurt._

"No, I need to go then! Can you take Tara and me there?"

_Yes, I am going to open the door now_ Castiel warned before creating the loud noise. Ben still jumped at the sound, but he hurried towards Castiel with Tara and instantly felt his feet leave the floor.

When Ben landed again, he saw Dean pacing outside a hospital room, looking as if he just got out of Hell. Justin was sitting in a chair behind Dean with a red nose and red eyes to match his red blanket. As Ben made his way slowly towards his Dad, Tara let out an excited squeal when she saw her uncle. Ben was happy it was anything but the crying he had been listening to for hours.

"Ben, you okay?" Dean asked absently as he reached towards the now happy baby girl.

"Fine, where is Sam and Ash?" Ben asked as he handed Tara over to Dean.

"In there" Justin motioned towards the room they were outside of. Ben quickly walked into the bright room and felt his stomach drop to the floor.

**AN: Here you go, a longer more action packed chapter as promised. Hope you all enjoy, tell me what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16: Innocent Questions

_**Innocent Questions**_

Ashley and Sam were both laid back flat on their backs and were accompanied by a bunch of beeping machines. Sam was hooked up to a few IVs, a bunch of sticky electrode pads on his head leading back to a screen showing a couple wavy lines, and a heart monitor of some sort where Ashley was connected to a machine breathing for her, heart monitor, and many IVs, the same head machine, and also a neck brace tucked under her chin. Ben found himself stumbling out of the room backwards and bumping into Dean's back. "W-what happened to them?" Ben stuttered out, unsure how to react.

"Damn archangel Ragu or somethin' like that" Dean replied with anger dripping off every word.

"But Papa killed him" Justin said as he walked over to Ben.

Dean decided to go into the room to check on his two baby siblings while he allowed the bluntness of Justin's words to seep in. He found himself walking over to Ashley's bed first, but only to place a sleepy Tara next to her mother. Once Dean was sure Tara couldn't roll off, he went back to Sam's bedside and collapsed into the chair angled towards the prone giant. "Dammit Sammy. Why always gotta get yourself in trouble!" Dean whispered as he let his face fall into his hands.

Almost as soon as Dean uttered those sad words, Sam stirred on the slightly too small hospital bed in front of him. "Sammy?" Dean gasped once he heard the light rustle on the bed. Upon not receiving an answer from his brother or the machines around him, Dean rushed out of the room to grab a doctor. "I-I swear he moved!" Dean recounted excitedly to the man in the white coat that was walking in quickly ahead of Dean.

"I'm sorry sir; it was just a muscle spasm. But that is good news, shows your brother doesn't have brain damage and may make a full recovery." Dean was unsure what emotion he was supposed to express, but either was quickly squashed when the sound of coughs came from the other side of the room. "She's fighting her tube, move the child" the doctor barked at Dean, as he began to push buttons on Ashley's respirator.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked from somewhere near Sam.

"Means" the doctor sighed once she stopped choking "your- uh relative here is breathing on her own."

"Mom" Ben clarified as he took Tara from Dean.

"So, she gonna wake up soon?" Dean barked at the doctor.

"Possibly, means you're uh-"

"Sister" Dean finished his thought.

"-right, sister's lungs are working fine. Excuse me."

As soon as the doctor left the room Ben put Tara back down on Ashley's bed and sat down in the chair Dean previously occupied next to Sam. "So, what exactly happened, Dean?" Ben asked now that it seemed Dean's head was out of the clouds.

"Uh, actually a lot."

* * *

><p>As Ben and Justin each slept in chairs, Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed and fed Tara a formula bottle since Ashley was unable to nurse. While he continued to hold the small version of Ashley, he couldn't help but feel responsible for Ashley's condition. <em>I should have made Ash just tell me the location <em>Dean thought to himself. _If she stayed home, she'd be fine. But then, would Justin be snoring over there?_

After Tara finished her bottle, Dean quickly burped her just like Ashley showed him when Justin was a baby himself. Once Tara was burped and comfortable, Dean sat down in the large armchair located on the opposite side of the hospital room and positioned a sleepy Tara on his chest. Almost as soon as the baby was asleep, Dean found himself falling asleep to the sound of his baby brother and sister's heart monitors beeping loudly and steady.

* * *

><p>As the sun came up, the hospital also came to life more and more as the day got brighter. Justin was the first to stir since he was easily woken up. The young boy found himself staring confused at his two younger guardians' stone cold faces. How could two strong grownups, the ones in charge of protecting him, get hurt so easily? Justin continued to study Sam's face until he felt uncomfortable, so he switched over to Dean's face. Dean had a couple gray hairs littering his brown hair and he even had some wrinkles around his eyes as well as above his brows. It was clear to Justin those two were brothers, but how could their faces look so different? Even though Dean was well, his facial expression looks more pained and upset than Sam's did right now. Sam had few lines and no gray hairs, even though he was the one suffering.<p>

While Justin was lost in thought staring at Dean's face, he had woken up and was peeking back at him. "What's up, Tiger?" Dean asked quietly so as not to wake Tara up too early.

"Why do you and Dad look so different?" Justin questioned as he walked over to the side of Dean's recliner.

"We aren't twins, nobody looks the same" he answered, unsure why Justin was asking the question all of a sudden.

"I know" Justin said impatiently "but he's happy and you look kind of old."

Dean chuckled at Justin's innocent insult as he ran a free hand through his lightening hair. "I'm not old" he defended himself with a smile.

"If you say so" Justin shrugged it off as he wandered back to his chair. Almost as soon as he plopped back down, a loud shrill came from Sam's monitor. As the shrill flooded out into the hall, Ben and Tara both woke with a jolt and Sam's eyes popped open. Doctors and nurses came running in to usher everyone out of the room.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, worried about what was going on.

"Dean?" he replied, clearly terrified about what was going on.

"It's okay Sammy," Dean shouted back "just relax! I'll explain soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel<strong>

I was watching Dean's dreams as he sat with Tara asleep on his chest. His dreams were littered with good and bad memories of the three Winchester children in their youth. I was amazed at how many times Dean was the guardian angel to both Sam and Ashley. And when he could not keep them safe, Dean was the one tending to their sickness and wounds better than any doctor could. He cared about the outcome whereas the doctors and nurses tending to Sam and Ashley in this state merely are doing this to earn a paycheck and make sure no one dies on their watch. There is so much more Dean has done in the past for these two, there is so much more I can do right now for them. I walked over to Ashley and placed a hand on her cold forehead. There was brain activity, I could see what she was seeing and what she was experiencing right now, but her injuries were too immense and numerous. I could not heal her right now, and she would eventually be alright on her own, so I left her as she was before I went and checked on Sam. I have learned from this experience not to make a hasty decision, so before I do anything I would need to asses Sam's injuries and chances.

Sam was much better off and more stable in his condition; he was only injured and banged around as Dean would say. I found him also, as the doctor recently stated, that his brain was fully functional and he was close to waking up himself. The dream he was currently experiencing was an unpleasant one. It was of his first few months away from his family at Stanford University. Sam was alone, and actually very jumpy since this was the first time he never had his father, brother, or sister watching his back as he went through the day. I could tell he was stressed and frightened, but he was determined to show his family as well as himself he could handle being alone in the world and function as all the other humans do around him. I decided that having one sibling back would mean so much to Dean, instead of two siblings that might be alright eventually. I waited until Dean had woken up and talked with Justin some before bringing Sam back to full consciousness; Dean and the children barely had any time together and this moment was precious, I did not want to short change Justin in any way. Once he finally went back to his seat, I slowly brought my hand down onto Sam's head. _It's okay, Sam. You are going to wake up now and go home to your family. Ashley too will wake with time, but I do not have enough energy and power to heal both of you, so I am giving your brother back on of his siblings- the one I can heal easiest._ Once I received acknowledgement from Sam's subconscious self I sent my power through him, and he instantly woke from his ailments.


	17. Chapter 17: Coming Back to Life

_**Coming Back to Life**_

Once Sam was deemed stable and functioning, Dean and the kids were allowed back in to visit with the now awake Winchester. The first thing that came to Sam's mind was "What happened to Ash?"

Dean glanced down at his younger brother with pain behind his hazel eyes. No way he wanted to break it to Sam Ashley was hurt because she froze at the sight of him lying in front of her. But he had to, Sam has a right to know being as they were sharing a room. "She uh, Ash froze when she saw you messed up. She didn't get Justin out; Raguel chucked her like a frisbee into a table and cracked her back. They put her under so she doesn't mess up her back more or sit there in pain, I guess. But they don't know who she is. I'm sure she would have been fine."

"Jesus Christ" Sam sighed as he put both hands over his head "how bad is it? J-Justin, you okay?"

"I'm fine" the boy answered, happy to finally be noticed and acknowledged.

"Ash has a fractured somethin' though and just got off a ventilator. Otherwise fine."

Sam couldn't help but feel responsible for Ashley's suffering now. If he had been more careful and aware, that archangel would not have gotten the jump on him. "So, why hasn't Castiel come around and healed her yet?" Sam asked quietly with his hands folded across his chest.

"Because of who this fluffy chuckles was" Dean spat out of frustration. The angel had quickly shot Dean a message after healing Sam enough that he would wake up, but what Dean didn't know was truly why Castiel hadn't woken up Ashley.

"Raguel," Ben picked up for Dean "the archangel tasked with carrying out God's vengeance for not following his commands; also known as the guy who flooded the world and gave rise to Noah's Ark, upon God's request of course."

"Raguel did say something about you guys defining God and not doing what he said so" Justin threw in as he grabbed onto Dean's legs.

"You mean 'defied'" Dean chuckled as he put a hand on the side of Justin's head.

"Well crap," Sam whispered "what now?"

* * *

><p>Sam remained the only person awake when night came. He figured he had been cramped in that hospital bed for too long, so he dared the tiny trek out of his own and to the chair next to Ashley. Her face was quiet and still, yet she still seemed to be contemplating something she didn't want to. As Sam continued to watch Ashley intently for any sign of improvement, he heard movement in the doorway. "Who's there?" Sam cleared his throat, not daring to tear his gaze away from Ashley.<p>

"I still care about her, you know" a husky voice replied.

Sam took a quick glance over his shoulder only to confirm his suspicions and showed the burly owner of two blue eyes staring at Ashley.

"Max, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam said as he eased himself to his feet, grateful now for the sweat pants Dean pulled out of the car so his butt was covered from Max's eyes.

"I heard through the grapevine the Winchesters were in town, never expected in here" he trailed off when he saw his baby awake on Dean's chest. She remained quiet and still, enjoying the small rumble of small snores from the chest she was laying on. Her big green eyes were open and staring right at Max- there was no hint of recognition behind the gaze, only curiosity.

"Well you came, you saw, now go!" When Sam's voice grew louder, Dean began to stir.

"I should be here" Max argued as he came closer to Sam.

"Naah, you really don't need to be" Dean spat as he wrapped an arm under Tara before sitting up. "You cheat, you leave- Ash doesn't need that and Tara shouldn't know that."

"I agree she shouldn't, but Ash-".

"-but Ash nothing" Sam interrupted. "She has a mom, two brothers, and three kids. She doesn't need you anymore, Max. She came to you when she ran away from us, now she has more people that love her and she would never leave them."

All Max did was shift his gaze from Ashley on the bed to his baby curled up in Dean's arms. He was supposed to be in this picture, but instead he was the perspective buyer with too low of a starting price. "Fine. But can I at least know what happened?"

Dean nodded and gestured for Max to join him and Tara out in the hall.

**AN: Happy Halloween, remember the veil is thin tonight! Due to the holiday, I will post one more chapter today which will wrap up this story! I have one last installment for this series, then the further adventures of Ashley Winchester will be up to you! I will post a couple one-shots after that story is over..I am taking suggestions! Hope you liked this chapter, one more to follow, which I think you will all enjoy! ~Ash**


	18. Chapter 18: Dead to Live

_**Dead to Live**_

Max reluctantly left once he heard what had happened to Ashley, but only after getting Dean's word he would get updates on her condition. The doctor came in and saw everyone was up, despite the hour of the night. "Is uh, everything okay with her?" he asked, still unsure exactly her relation to anyone in this room, except for the baby.

"I don't know, Doc. Why don't you tell us" Dean replied as he balanced Tara with one arm and hugged a sleepy Justin to his side.

"Well, vitals are good and brain function seems to be improving. I'd say she has a very good chance of living a full life if we bring her out of this coma."

"So, Mom will be okay?" Justin asked Ben as quietly as possible so as not to disrupt the grownups talking.

"Looks like it" Ben sighed as he clamped a hand down on Justin's thin shoulder.

As the day progressed on, everyone remained awake, unsure what to do now, when she would wake up. They had been in the hospital for three days, waiting to go back home and Justin was starting to get antsy. "Can we please go back to Grandpa Bobby's now?" he whined after the afternoon nurse finished checking on Sam and Ashley. She had also given her the last dose of medication that would wake Ashley out of her coma, but announced she would still be asleep for a few hours most likely.

"Just a couple more hours, Justin" Dean answered through gritted teeth. Dean was growing more and more irritable at the smallest things, but hew as really doing to his best not snap at Justin. Dean just wanted out of this room, he wanted to take his brother and sister home already and he wanted everything now. Justin had kept asking over and over again to go home which wasn't helping Dean's irritability, but it wasn't the cause.

Sam could sense the tension rising between everyone and was dying for some alone time with his little sister. "Go take Ben and Justin home, get some rest and come back later. I'll keep an eye on Ash and Tara for a couple hours. Call you if anything changes."

Dean shot his brother a grateful look as he handed a freshly made bottle and hungry baby over to him. "Get your things" Dean threw over his shoulder as he bent down to kiss Ashley's still forehead one last time. "See you in a couple hours, Killer."

* * *

><p>Trees were going by so fast, they only looked like green blobs. The ground appeared hard, but it seemed to add an extra bounce to her step each time her foot came in contact with it. She was running fast, faster than she ever did before- running far away from the long slender man with no face chasing her. Ashley had been running for what seemed like days among tall, sturdy trees with a red bark without a single break. "This cannot be real" she panted against the stitch in her side. "I've been running in circles, yet nothing looks familiar yet. Plus Sam or Dean should have found me by now" Ashley fretted as she took shelter behind a large bush. "My baby, I hope she's safe and- and Justin got out. What if the reason Sammy and De haven't found me yet is because they didn't make it?"<p>

"Perhaps you didn't" the faceless slender man whispered close to Ashley's ear.

"No" Ashley sniffled "no! I am alive and so are they" she screamed as she took off running towards the sun and away from the slender man chasing her.

* * *

><p>Sam held the quickly growing Tara against his chest while he rocked back and forth in the armchair brought into Ashley's room. Tara was finally asleep when Sam himself started to doze to the steady beeping of the many machines hooked up to his baby sister. "Goodnight, Little One. Guess we'll see you in the morning" Sam whispered into the dark room, eyes drifting shut.<p>

"Goodnight, Sammy" a hoarse voice replied. The small voice was barely audible over the beeping machines, but the familiar sound echoed in his ears and rattled inside his head.

"My God, Ash?" Sam guffawed. "H-how do you feel?"

"Uh, I'm not sure" Ashley replied, very confused as to why she was in a bed, why Sam had almost a full grown beard and where everyone else was.

"You were tossed around by Raguel" Sam answered her silent questions. Dammit Ash, you should have just gotten Justin out, not go back to check on me!" Sam scolded as he filled Ashley's out stretched arms with her sleeping child. "I'll go get the doctor" Sam announced as he made his way slowly to the door.

"Wait, Justin? Is he okay?" she asked before Sam exited the room.

"Yes, I'll be back."

As her tired eyes watched Sam struggle towards the door, Ashley noticed the dull throbbing pain traveling down her spine. It felt almost like she had a broken rib resting on a bruised lung, but worse. "Sammy" Ashley called out.

"Yeah?" he said, sticking his head into the room.

"W-what's wrong? I hurt bad" she cringed as the pain started to get worse. "My arms, they tingle! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing Ash" Sam said as he took Tara out of Ashley's weakened arms.

"Bullshit" she cried as the pain steadily grew more intense.

"Your back was broken" the doctor answered as he quickly crossed the room to Ashley's bed.

"My what?!" Ashley screeched as the doctor dug his bony fingers right into the spot all her pain was radiating from.

"Yes, but you will be fine. I already spoke with your, um- Dean and he said he can work with you to get your strength back so you can go home to everyone sooner. It appears you three have experience with treating wounds, so I feel you will be in capable hands."

"I'm scared, Sammy" Ashley sobbed once the doctor began to pump in more pain medication to her IV.

"You're okay" Sam soothed as he sat next to her on the bed.

**The End**

_Stay tuned for the next installment Winchester Strong_

**AN: What do you all think of how this story went? Let me know what it is you want to see more of or less of in the next part and I will try my best to accommodate all requests and criticisms :)  
>I would like to thank everyone who continues to read my work, especially eleanortarrant and ladybugsmomma!<br>So, recently I have experienced a writer's nightmare...water spilled all over the notebook that I wrote what I had for "Winchester Strong" in, and smudged the ink. So please bare with me while I try to fill in the parts that are unreadable. ~Ash**


End file.
